Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students
by The Golden Wytch
Summary: Hogwarts gets invaded by those crazy creatures known as: Americans! New teachers, new students, and new techniques have the HP gang on their toes! [This story is set in my own HP universe and begins a littlebefore the gang's seventh year. Pairings to come
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the character that you haven't heard of… and the story.

A/N: I started this story because it was beating me upside the head. Just like my editor!!

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Prologue)

""

"Get Up!!!!! Get Up, Damn it!"

"Uggggh!! Kaylie! Tell your frigin' alarm clock to stop cussing at us."

"Jesus Christ! You two are worse than my cousin Lenny, the car down at the corner of Hwy 40 and Main, at least he will start when you want him to…"

"Now look what you've done, Rachael! She's talking about Lenny! Now she won't shut up for hours!"

"Of course, Lenny does stop at inconvenient times, but he starts whenever you want him to! But really that's getting a little off subject, you girls are L-A-T-E! Janessa, Ian and Aaron have already left their respective houses and will be HERE in less than five minutes!!!"

"Oh, Shit."

Cloths started literally flying into suitcases and luggage bags as the two girls frantically began packing.

Kaylie Gordian was a 5'7" Redhead with slate grey eyes and a leader-like air. She was the captain and a chaser on her Quiddich team, planning to be an Auror, and was loved (or at least well-liked) by everyone in school.

Rachael Isis was a 5'5" Brunette with light brown eyes and a bit of a bookworm. She was constantly amazed at all the wonder of the world and was always happy. At odds with her happy, love everyone air, she was a Beater on the same team as Kaylie, her future put her in the spotlight of the magical world's film industry. Often, most people did not understand her, but everyone agreed that Rachael kept things interesting.

Both girls were seniors at the Camden Academy for American Magic. CAAM for short. Rachael would be turning 18 in March and Kaylie would be 19 in June.

Unbeknown to the residents of the small Muggle county of Camden, these two witches were about to begin a long journey with their three friends that would probably save the entire world…

But I'm getting ahead of myself, really. Because at that moment:

"Kay! Rachael! What the hell are you two doing! We only have three hours before the plane leaves and you know that we have to get to the airport two hours early!"

The boisterous young lady at Kaylie's door was Janessa Wardson. She was seventeen, had naturally blond hair but was constantly experimenting with interesting colors. Today, her hair was electric blue. She was a bit flighty and didn't keep her commitments but she was extremely vocal in the defense of those she called her friends. Along with being a junior at CAAM, she was also the other Beater in Quiddich.

"I can't believe you guys! What happened? Why didn't you wake up earlier?" Janessa dodged a pair of pants walking into one of Kaylie's trunks.

"Well, we really didn't hear the alarm until she told us that you were on your way." Kaylie said a bit guiltily as she ducked a magical encyclopedia.

"I had to cuss at them for forty-five minutes!" The clock almost screeched. "And don't you dare forget to pack me, Kaylie Elizabeth, or so help me, I WILL contact your parent's Spell-Phone and have them ship me all the way to England!"

"Seriously is there any way to shut it up?" Rachael asked with a flock of bras floating over her head and landing gracefully in her trunk. "And really, Janessa, do you expect a private jet that has been sent ONLY to pick us up will leave without us?"

"No, but I don't want to be late." Janessa watched as the rest of the objects flying around the room came to rest in their appropriate containers. "Our teachers and the professors and Headmaster at Hogwarts have gone through a lot of trouble to make sure everything is ready for us, I don't want to dissapoint them."

"Why are you looking at me?!?" Rachael asked as she pulled on a pair of jeans and flip-flops. "This whole thing was my idea in the first place."

Outside the boys honked the horn. Everyone grabbed a bag or trunk and lugged them out to the curb.

"Did you guys forget that we were leaving today?" Aaron asked as he took the trunk behind Kaylie and gave her a kiss.

Rachael rolled her eyes as Ian repeated the action with Janessa. "No, we just slept in a bit. Can you guys go three seconds not doing that? You're worse than my mom and Pat!"

Janessa smiled wickedly and deepened her kiss. Kaylie laughed at Rachael's expression, "Just wait until you find your own hottie…"

"Whatever." Rachael got into the back seat of Ian's black SUV, followed by Kaylie and Aaron. Janessa and Ian hopped into the front and they were off.

"So where are we staying untill school starts?" Janessa asked.

"Somewhere in London. We're supposed to stay there while most of our things are taken to the school. We'll go get our school supplies and then we will be taken to the 'Hogwarts Express' which will take us to Hogwarts. We will be arriving at the school a few days early." Rachael read off of a paper she pulled out of her bag.

"Fun," Aaron said sarcastically.

"Who are we supposed to look for at the airport?" Kaylie asked poking Aaron in the side.

"Someone named Tonks and Lupin" Rachael said after browsing the paper.

""

"Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Harry, dear! Mail!" Mrs. Weasly shouted up the stares of The Burrow. "It's about time too. Although, why the supply lists are so late this year, I'll never know… Breakfast, also!"

"At least they got here in time, Mum." Ginny smiled and sat at the table.

"What kind of classes are we taking this year?" Hermione asked looking up and down the list, "I mean, ten balls of Gillyweed? A hardhat? Burn lotion? A windbreaker?"

"I dunno. But they have to be interesting…" Harry piled food onto his plate. "Wait a sec! Gillyweed?"

"That's what it says, Mate." Ron said around a mouth full of food while looking through the packet of papers that had come out of his envelope. When he looked at one he almost choked.

"What?" Harry asked looking at his friend swinging the paper around.

"They're making us register and try out again to be on the Quiddich team!!" Ron yelled red faced.

"Excuse me?" Harry and Ginny quickly looked through their papers.

Ginny read the page faster than Harry, "Bloody Hell!!"

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasly looked flabbergasted.

"Sorry, Mum"

"Well we'd better be off to Diagon Ally." Mrs. Weasly ushered the teens into the fireplace.

""

A/N: Well what did you think? Please review! I appreciate constructive critisim and will consider any suggestions you may have. In the next few chapters I will show the pairings and tell you more about the OC's. I fully intend this story to be fun, funny and a bit romantic, with a bit of seriousness to keep the story going. I'm just not sure what the seriousness will be yet… like I said, give me suggestions!

Lovz and chocolate bunnies.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that make you think 'Huh??'

A/N: Hello again! I am very surprised that the next chapter is out so soon. If you read my last story, you would be too. But I am glad to tell you that it is summer for me and I don't have anything very pressing to do, except pack for college. But that won't be too hard.

FreakyD: thank you for reviewing!! You will find out in the next chapter (if you don't figure it out by the end of this one)… I think… just remember that I said this story has almost no point… thank you again.

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Ch. 1)

""

"Ouch!!"

"Ian, we've been here for three days and you can't remember to skip that step?" Aaron laughed as he helped his friend out of the trick step in the Entrance Hall.

"Hey! You can only expect me to remember a few things at a time! Man!" Ian smiled in a way that said 'whatever"

Ian Trent was 6'2"; he had dirty blond hair that fell in somewhat unkempt waves to his shoulders. He was eighteen and a junior at CAAM. Ian was a 'go with the flow' kind of guy and acted like nothing was really bad in his life. Ian had no real plans for after school.

Aaron Dario was two inches taller than Ian; he had short brown hair and was nineteen. Aaron had already graduated; he was using this trip as a type of internship. He wasn't sure f he wanted to teach or do something different.

"Let's just get to breakfast…" Kaylie mumbled, pushing her boyfriend down the stairs.

"Coffee…" Janessa mumbled, zombie-like.

The guys laughed ad followed Janessa and Kaylie to the Great Hall. It only took two pots of coffee each to turn Kaylie and Janessa into intelligent beings.

"Where's Rachael?" Ian asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"We've decided to let her sleep. You know how she is, once we've been sorted she'll be so stoked that she won't sleep tonight and won't be ready for classes tomorrow." Janessa rolled her eyes.

"You guys ready?" Tonks walked up to the small table in the center of the Great Hall. The house tables would be conjured in later in the day.

"To what? Go through another year of school? Or to—"

"Just everything. This year's going to be really different." Tonks cut off Janessa's sarcastic reply.

"Good Morning!!!! What's for breakfast today? Gee I'm starved!" everyone at the table just stared at Rachael as she bounced into the Great Hall.

"Whoa! Did you cast an energy spell this morning?" Ian asked the unusually chipper girl. Rachael usually didn't wake up before lunch when she wasn't forced to. And the she wasn't the best person to be around.

"For your information, yes." Rachael stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth as she prepared a cup of coffee.

"Rachael! You idiot! You know the repercussions of that spell!" Kaylie looked at Rachael like the girl had lost her mind. "If you crash during dinner tonight, I will remove that spell from your memory."

Janessa looked over her cup of Joe and said, "If you crash at any time between now and lights out, _**I**_ will remove that spell."

"Ten Sickles says she'll crash before the banquet tonight." Tonks leaned into the two boys.

"Ten says she'll crash during." Aaron slapped Tonks' palm to seal the bet.

"Ten says she got the spell wrong and won't sleep for a week." Ian whispered to Tonks before slapping her hand.

"Well we'd better be getting ready to move. We're getting Sorted tonight!!!" Rachael bounced out of the room, her voice bursting with excitement.

"On second thought…" Janessa raised her wand; "She really doesn't need that spell for the next few months."

""

"Ahhh! The old Hogwarts Express!" Ron looked over the train with something akin to love.

"Getting a bit sentimental, Mate?" Harry asked as he lugged his trunk onto the platform.

"You would feel indebted to this train, too, if it got you away from that!" He gestured towards the scene his mom was making, crying all over Ginny. Somehow Hermione had gotten ensnared in Mrs. Weasley's grasp as well.

"Let's just get a compartment before they are all full." Harry went off carrying his and Ginny's trunk.

Ron followed, grumbling about having to take Hermione's trunk just because his mom was wailing all over the girl.

A little later, Ginny and Hermione found them in the last compartment. Both girls looked bedraggled and more than a bit wet.

"I think Mum's getting Empty Nest Syndrome." Ginny grumbled as she righted herself.

"Well, after this year, you'll be the only one left in the house…" Harry replied and patted the seat next to him.

"Oh, God!" Ginny paled at the thought and took the seat.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was pretty uneventful. Except for a brief interlude with Draco and his cronies. It ended with Draco retreating with a tail, literally, between his legs, courtesy of Ginny.

""

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore smiled from his podium at the front of the Great Hall. "I'm sure you've all noticed the change in teachers already. I am happy to introduce our new Flying Instructor and Quiddich Referee, Professor Victor Krum!"

"Holy shit!!" Ron whispered to Harry, "I can't believe He's our new Quiddich Ref.!!!"

"Madam Hooch decided to retire after last year's excitement in the First Year flying class." Many Second Years blushed and ducked their heads. "Our Defense Against the Dark Arts class will be taught jointly by Miss Nimphadora Tonks and Mr. Remus Lupin." Cheers went up around the room at the naming of Lupin, especially from the Gryffindor table.

"And last but not least, we will be offering a new class to any student Fifth Year and older. It is called 'American Magic and Elemental Defenses' and will be taught by our new transfer students." Dumbledore raise his voice over the whispers, "I believe that your new classmates/teachers have a small presentation to generate interest. Please give them you attention."

"For ages, the common wizard and witch have used the earth to help them with their spells." Janessa's voice floated around the hall, barley above a whisper but herd by everyone in the Great Hall. The ground of the Great Hall trembled slightly. "Harvesting herbs form Her pastures and forests, forcing Her face to their will." Kaylie stepped out of a patch of huge Marigolds that sprouted in the center of the room. Aaron followed her, only he melted out of the granite floor. They stepped up the Teacher's Dias together and looked out on the amazed faces of the students.

"Air, the element that make's human existence possible." Mini Tornadoes dashed around the tables in front of the students. "As beautiful and essential as it is deadly" The tornadoes all went to the center of the room where it ripped up the marigolds. Janessa smiled as she stepped out of the center of the tornado. Waiting until it disappeared, taking the marigolds with it, before she made her way to the dais.

"Fire, the element that gives us warmth in the cold, light in darkness." Every candle in the Great Hall turned into a blazing inferno. "It burns and heals at eh same time in it's own way." Ian appeared in a swirl of fire and all the candles went back to their original state.

"Finally, water. Beautiful, abundant, and deadly." A rainbow stretched along the length of the Great Hall before it twisted into a small hurricane, complete with lightning and rain. But before the rain hit the students in their house tables and where the first years were waiting to be sorted, it turned into a flurry of snow and settled as a liquid in various goblets around the room. "Creator of life. It is cherished by some and feared by others." Rachael stepped out of a waterfall that had manifested itself, once again, in the center of the hall. She turned and bowed to the group of students before gliding over to the dais.

"Showoff!" Kaylie poked Rachael in the ribs.

"Without each we could not do magic or even live. Each element has it's own set of secrets that can be unlocked with the right knowledge, and skill. We hope that you will let us teach you how to work with what is around you. Thank you for inviting us into your school." All five said the last few sentences together.

"You can sign up for the class on the message board at the back of the hall at the end of dinner!" Rachael said loudly and gave the room a large smile.

"And with that, students, let us begin the Sorting with our new Sixth and Seventy Years!" Professor Dumbledore spread his hands and McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat.

"Dario, Aaron."

"Gryffindor!" the hat said after a brief pause. He went to the Gryffindor table amid deafening cheers.

"Gordian, Kaylie."

The hat barley touched Kaylie's head before it shouted, "Gryffindor." Which was followed by even louder cheers.

"Isis, Rachael."

'Well, you truly are a contradiction!' the hat sat on Rachael's head. 'You would do well wherever I put you. So the question is, where do you want to go?'

'The Griffindor's seem nice…' Rachael told the hat.

"Gryffindor, then."

Rachael went to sit with Kaylie and Aaron.

"Wardson, Janessa."

Once again the hat barely touched her head before it called, "Slytheryn!"

The Slytheryns hissed and cheered as Janessa went to their table.

"Trent, Ian."

The hat took a good two minutes sorting through Ian's 'I don't care's' and 'whatever you want's' before getting fed up and sticking him in Slytheryn.

The rest of the night, all attention was in the five new student at the Gryffindor and Slytheryn tables. No one even paid attention to the rest of the sorting.

""

A/N: Ha Ha! Another chapter in less than two days… I think. It's summer and I'm not really paying attention to the days. Also I am writing this at 3:31 AM and I haven't even had any coffee to give any boosts. As I promiced here are some of the pairings:

Kaylie and Aaron,

Janess and Ian,

Rachael and Ron (because he is MINE!!),

Hermione and Victor,

Harry and Ginny,

(Both of the above are because they are cute together.).

There may be more… message me on what you want to see…

(P/S) Just so you all know, Rachael is based on me…

As always;

Lovz and Chocolate Bunnies!

StarrSpark


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ha! If I owned HP I wouldn't be writing and posting here. And now I am sad…

A/N: Thank you so much! To the people reviewed. Reviews give me the motivation to write… threats do the same… so if I drop this story before it gets finished just send me angry messages.

Moosecoo9: Sorry I spelled Slytherin wrong, it was the middle of the night and I had no access to the Internet where I wrote that chapter.

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Ch. 2)

""

"Hey!" Harry approached Aaron later that night, "Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Harry, this is my best mate Ron Weasley"

Aaron shook both guy's hands and looked around the Seventh Year Boy's Dorm, now getting a bit crowded with the extra bed. He nodded at the three other boys as Harry introduced them, "That's Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas."

"Hey."

"Yah."

Seamus and Dean were busily personalizing their walls before they went to sleep. Neville just nodded and smiled as he changed into his pajamas.

"You can take that bed." Ron pointed at the bed straight across from the door, approximately at 12 o'clock in the round room.

"Thanks." Aaron moved to the bed and sat on his trunk, just looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked, his bed was to the right of Aaron's.

"Nothing." Aaron moved to get into his bed, 'Just wishing I could sleep with my fiancé." He thought a bit sourly.

A minute later the lights were out and most of the boys in the dorm were asleep.

""

"Oh. My, Gosh!!!!!" Rachael bounced around the Seventh Year Girl's Dorm. "This is, like, So Totally Exciting!!!"

"Why haven't you crashed yet?" Kaylie asked wearily, massaging a blooming migraine.

"_We're_ going to say hello to Professor Trelawney." Parvati said as she and Lavender gathered their things.

"We won't be back until _she_ calms down." Lavender left with Parvati, both shooting looks of disgust at Rachael as they left. This earned them Raspberries from their new bouncing roommate.

"Ummmm… do you want the abso-posi-tivi-lute truth?!?!" Rachael was alternately jumping on her bed and lying across Hermione's lap. "Hi, 'Mynie!!!! Do you like that red headed boy that was sitting next to you at Dinner?"

Hermione laughed when Rachael bounced off her bed and landed on her butt in the middle of the room.

"Yes I want the freaking truth!" Kaylie picked Rachael up and put her on her own bed.

"OK! Jeez! I'll tell you the truth!" Rachael crossed her arms, "I kina think he's hot! Do you think so Hermione? I mean, I haven't even talked to him yet but he sees really fun! Do you think so Hermione? I hope he's a Water! I think if I talked to—"

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT GAVE YOU ALL THIS ENERGY!!!!!" Kaylie yelled over Rachael's monologue.

"Wow… you really should check your temper, Kay. That's not very healthy…" Kaylie growled and Rachael got straight to the point. "I might have said one word in place of another word…"

"What word?" Kay had a hand over her eyes.

"Well, I might have said… days, instead of hours." Rachael's 'I'm innocent' smile reached form one ear to the other.

Kaylie just let out an exasperated sigh. "Hermione? Will help me reverse this?" she gestured at Rachael.

"Why? What do you need me to do?" Hermione asked.

"It's just a simple _Finite Incantatem_. It's just that when Rachael gets a spell right, she gets it Right. The only other class that she has to take is charms, she can't cast spells with wands. There has been only one person who had enough power to reverse one of her spells by himself."

"She can't cast spells?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No, she can't cast spells with wands. Wands as foci aren't used much in American Magic." Kaylie said. "Nobody's perfect."

"So who has been able to reverse Rachael's spells by themselves?" Hermione asked while they preformed the spell.

"No one you know. It's not really important." Kaylie pulled the blankets up over her friend. "Good night."

"Good night."

""

"Hey! Newbies!"

Janessa glared around the Slytherin Common Room, looking for the owner of that voice.

"We have a certain hierarchy here in the Slytherin House." The girl with short brown hair and appearance of a pug sneered.

"And it appears that you are at the bottom of that Hierarchy." Janessa observed.

The girl sneered.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make faces?" Ian asked with a small smile that had many Slytherins fawning.

"You know what, Ian? I think you have a point. It makes her look even more like a disgusting little dog!" Janessa laughed and leaned into her boyfriend. 'He's taken' was written all over her face.

"Why you—" the girl was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now, Pansy. Where are your manners?" The smooth voice drifted around the Common Room. It belonged to a thin boy with platinum blond hair, he oozed malice mixed with superiority. He took Janessa's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Draco Malfoy."

"Whatever." Janessa took her hand back. "Where's my room?"

Janessa walked into the common room, towards a set of doors across the room. Ian followed after nodding to Draco and looking around the room. He chatted with a small group of Slytherin girls while Janessa inspected the two rooms left.

"I like this one." Janessa stood in the doorway of the smallest room. She wasn't too happy about it's size but it had a bigger bed than the other room and a larger closet to boot.

"I guess I get the other one." Ian looked around the Common Room nonchalantly. He nodded to it's occupants. "Time to move in. Goodnight, Ladies and Gentlemen."

After a brief kiss the two moved to their rooms.

""

Breakfast the next morning was a bit of a spectacle. Giggles rang through the entire Great Hall. The flowed out into the Entrance Hall just as a small group of Slytherins came up from the Dungeons.

"What the Hell?!?!" Janessa barged into the group of Gryffindors joking with Rachael, Aaron and Kaylie.

"Hi! Janessa!" Rachael said brightly.

"This time you've gone too far!" Janessa yelled in the middle of the Entrance Hall.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" Rachael smiled, knowing what was coming and getting immense enjoyment out of Janessa's expression.

"How did you even get a boy's uniform?!?" Janessa was close to exploding.

Rachael spotted a way to get out of Janessa's sights by way of Hermione. "Hey, 'Mynie!!! Harry, Ron! You guys want to go to the library… or really anywhere where Janessa isn't glaring at me."

"Actually, we have to get to class…" Harry laughed at Rachael's desperate look.

"Look, it won't hurt anything if you guys skipped," Rachael tugged on Ron's arm, "I mean, it's the First Day, they don't cover anything important on the First Day!"

"No, we have to get to class," Hermione squashed the three's skipping plans, "And YOU have to get to work!"

"She just wants to get into your class." Ron whispered to Rachael as Hermione disappeared down the hall.

"I totally forgot about that!" Rachael smacked herself in the forehead, "Gotta go!! Se you guys in Charms!"

Ron and Harry watched Rachael slide down the banister of one of the numerous stairwells.

"Charms?" Harry asked Ron.

Rachael's voice came from the bottom of the staircase, "Oh, and Harry!"

"Yah!" Harry yelled back.

"Thanks for your pants!" Rachael was too far away to hear Harry's laughter and Ron's slightly jealous grumbles.

""

A/N: Dear God that took really long to get out! Sorry, I got a bit of writer's block somewhere between the boy and girl Gryffindors… but this post is still sooner than the posts of my X-Men Story. Hey! Read that if you guys get a chance and give some feedback for the sequel!

Lovz and Chocolate Bunnies!!

StarrSpark


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Think I own the HP characters? I WISH!!!!

A/N: hey!! Guess where I am!! At my college! Yup I'm here waiting for one of the orientation seminars to start. Thnx to anyone who read the last chapter. Well, without further ado… chapter three!!!!

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Ch. 3)

""

"Sorry I'm late!"

Rachael skidded to a halt in the door of one of the many classrooms in Hogwarts. She sat in one of the desks, out of breath.

"Don't worry, Miss. Isis. Your colleagues and I were just looking over the list of students who have signed up to take your class." Professor McGonagall gave Rachael a thin-lipped smile.

"Yes, it seems that most of the fifth years wish to take the class, and all of the sixth and seventh years want to as well." Dumbledore's twinkle-factor was at Deaf-con five, he was extremely excited.

Rachael almost fell out of her seat. "What?!? We were expecting only, like, twenty-five to thirty people!"

"We told them that, and were trying to find a compromise when you barged in." Janessa said a bit meanly, she was getting into the House rivalry thing.

Rachael shot Janessa a raspberry and turned to Kay, Ian and the professors. "So have you guys figured anything out?"

"It seems our only option is to drop the class and send us home." Janessa crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"That is not our only option!" Kaylie said.

"Then what is our other one?" Janessa yelled.

"Just give me a minute! I'll figure something out!!" Kaylie yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU!! SHUT UP AND START ACTING LIKE TEACHERS!" Rachael slammed her hands on the table. "There is another option."

"What?" Everyone in the room looked at Rachael.

"Yah. _Genius, _what's your big idea?" Janessa glared at Rachael.

"Just bring in more people." She said simply.

"Why didn't I think of that!" Professor Dumbledore smiled at everyone in the room. "How about you five take whatever time you have left and find a classroom."

"Sir?" Aaron asked as Dumbledore got up to leave. "Do we have to use classrooms?"

Professor Dumbledore paused and thought a bit. "Field courses… that could be interesting… choose where and I will approve it."

"Sweet!!!!" Rachael punched the air.

"Good day, children." McGonagall nodded and left the room.

"I will see you all at lunch." Professor Dumbledore said and left as well.

"Where do you want to hold class?" Kay asked Aaron.

"There's a small cave at the north end of the school grounds that looks promising." Aaron replied.

"Let's go check it out before my Divination class." Kay and Aaron left.

Janessa pulled Ian out of the room before Rachael had a chance to ask them where they planned on holding class.

"Oh well…" Rachael went to check out the lake.

""

About fifteen minutes later, Rachael sat at the edge of the lake. She was trying to coax a small Nymph out of the grasses in the shallows and also soaking her feet in the water.

"It is a beautiful day to be enjoying the outdoors." A voice behind interrupted her coaxing.

"Holy shit!" Rachael jumped a foot and spun around, readying a defense spell.

The man now in front of her held up his hands to show he wasn't armed and smiled. Rachael had to look up to look him in the face. This was mostly because he was flying about three feet above the ground.

"Professor Victor Krum." He said as he landed smoothly, exactly like he talked, and put his broom in the crook of his arm.

Rachael raised her eyebrow at his Bavarian accent but reached out to shake his hand, "Professor-slash-Student Rachael Isis."

"I know of your situation." Krum said as he shook her hand. "I was wondering if you could help me with mine."

Rachael frowned, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Victor grinned awkwardly. "A few years ago I came here for the Tri-Wizard Tournament," he began, "While I was her I met the most wonderful woman in the world. The one I have decided to make my wife."

"You want me to find out if she still likes you." Rachael stated. "And because I am technically a student, it would be a lot less awkward for me to ask."

"Yes." Victor looked relieved. "tha—

"I have a few questions," Rachael interrupted. "One, is this girl still even at the school? Two, if this girl doesn't like you, I want to make sure you won't turn stalker-ish on the poor girl. Third, who is she. And fourth, what do I get if I help you?"

"Well, that second point is not a question…" Krum laughed, "Don't worry I won't 'turn stalker-ish' if she doesn't like me. Yes, she is still her at the school. She is a Gryffindor Seventh Year an—"

"Dear Lord! Tell me you don't like Parvati or Lavender!!" Rachael jumped to conclusions.

"No, I do not," Victor said. "My affections lie with Hermione."

"Oh thank God!" Rachael breathed a sigh of relief.

"Will you help me?" Victor asked, a note of hope in his voice.

"We still haven't covered what I get, yet…" Rachael smiled at the defeated look on Krum's face.

"I don't know wha—"

"Man, do you take everything seriously?" Rachael asked as she slipped her shoes on. "I'll see what I can do. But just remember that you owe me."

"I will give you anything you want!" Krum took both of Rachael's hands and kissed them.

Above them bells chimed. Classes were ending and more beginning.

"Well," Victor smiled at Rachael. "I have a First Year Flying Class."

"I have to get to Charms…" Rachael looked towards the castle. "Any idea where it is?"

"I am sorry, I cannot help you…" Krum mounted his broom. "But I can give you a ride to the Entrance Hall…"

"Thank you, but I think I should walk." Rachael replied. "I'm not so steady on a broom unless I'm driving…"

"I understand," Krum replied. "I will see you at lunch, yes?"

"Yah!" Rachael smiled and started walking towards Hogwarts.

""

A/N: There you have it… chapter three! The next one is going to be a bout Rachael's first disastrous Charms lesson, the introduction of three new teachers, and the selection of students for AMED.

I had a great time at orientation! My courses are: Intro to Theater, Acting 1, Geometry and the College Integration Seminar. I am really excited! I can't wait to go to college!!

As always,

Lovz and Chocolate Bunnies

StarrSpark.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own HP… just the story line and few characters.

A/N: I just love it when people review. Thank you for those who reviewed! I've almost run down on the idea front. Once again I repeat my plea; GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHERE THIS STORY SHOULD GO!!!!! PLEASE?

**Check out the contest at the end of the Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(This chapter brought to you by the oh-so-wonderful Oreo! And Coca-Cola)

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Ch. 4)

""

"Welcome to another year of school, class!" Professor Flitwick came out of his office and smiled at the students getting seated. "Are we all here? Good. Today we will—"

"Hi!" Rachael walked into the classroom, late. "I got lost… sorry."

"Ah, Miss Isis, thank you for joining us…" Flitwick frowned slightly. "Just take a eat next to Mr. Weasley. As I was saying…"

Rachael looked towards the back of the class where Harry and Hermione were seated at the same workstation and Ron sat, alone in the station next to them. Hermione smiled a bit wickedly as Rachael walked over to the seat, a very frightened look on her face.

"You WILL pay for this, Hermione Granger!" she whispered viciously and took the seat.

"…Reviewing some of the spells that we have learned up to this point. Miss. Isis, if any of these spells have been… overlooked… in the American Charms course, you will have to look them up and learn them on your own time. I will be in my office from seven to eight o'clock if you need help." Professor Flitwick sniffed, a sign of what he thought about the American class system.

"Now that was just mean!" Ron went to raise his hand and tell Flitwick where to put his 'on your own time' but Rachael stopped him.

"It's part of the agreement!" She whispered and grabbed Ron's hand. "If I haven't learned any of the basics up to the year you guys are in, I have to learn it on my own."

"Alright." Ron said grudgingly, "But he didn't have to be such a prick about it."

Rachael smiled, and then realized her hand still held Ron's. She dropped it like it was hot. (A/N: I just couldn't help myself.) She blushed and couldn't look at Ron for the next few minutes.

"Now the first spell we will be reviewing is Aguamenti."

Rachael breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I can do this one!"

"I want all of you to fill these tubs with water in one minute." Professor Flitwick levitated five-gallon tubs in front of each student. "You have one minute starting… now."

"Aguamenti!" Rachael placed her hand on the side of her tub, the silver and saffire ring on her finger glowed a bit and the tub was instantly filled with water.

Just as instantly it was emptied. "In England, Miss Isis, we use _wands_ to do our magic. Try again. With a wand, instead of a totem."

Rachael frowned and took out a brand new wand. When Flitwick's back was turned, she shot him a bird. "Impossible…"

"Git?" Harry supplied from the other side of Ron.

"Exactly!" Rachael looked at her bone-dry tub and whispered, "I will never understand the need for wands. Aguamenti."

An explosion rocked the classroom and Professor Flitwick Rounded on Seamus. "I didn't do it this time, I swear!"

Instead the smoke rose from the back of the classroom where Rachael looked over the smoldering remains of her melted tub.

"Sorry!" she muttered, her eyes wide.

"Yes!" Seamus crowed triumphantly, "I'm not the only one!!!"

Rachael burst into laughter and was quickly followed by the rest of the class.

""

"Professor Isis, please report to Professor Dumbledore's Office."

The bell had just rung for lunch and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rachael were walking out of Charms.

"Wow, that's the first time I've been called that!" Rachael smiled at the others and started up the hall. "See you guys at lunch!"

"Rachael? The Headmaster's office is the other way…" Hermione pointed out.

"Right!" Rachael said and changed directions. She stood on the other side of he Headmaster's door a few minutes later.

"Enter." Came from inside the room.

Rachael opened the door and was immediately engulfed in two sets of arms. "Rachael!!"

"Can't Breath!!" Rachael rasped and was released.

She stepped back and looked at the two who had glomped her.

The first was a 5'8" black-haired boy with glasses. His hair fell over his hazel eyes in an emo-ish sort of way. He already wore the robes of a Slytherin and smiled widely when Rachael recognized him.

"Terry!" Rachael yelled and returned the hug he had given her.

"What am I?" the other person asked, "Chopped liver?"

"Courtney!!!" Rachael couldn't believe her eyes. Terry Bones and Courtney Deed, here, in Hogwarts!

Courtney was about 5'3" and had long, straight red hair that fell to her hips. Bright blue eyes rimmed with an almost garish pink shadow crinkled as Rachael hugged her in turn. The pink offset the red shirt and tan skirt she wore.

"I assume that you have already met?" Dumbledore asked, amused.

"We've met." Rachael beamed from in between Courtney and Terry.

"These two have agreed to fill in the water and air teaching spots. They will both be taking over the Fifth Year classes." Dumbledore smiled. "Kay, Janessa and the others have been informed and introduced and are now at lunch. Feel free to enjoy the rest of the day getting acquainted with the grounds." The Headmaster directed the last sentence to Terry and Courtney. "Have a nice lunch!"

The three left Professor Dumbledore's office arm in arm. Rachael gushing over all that had been happening over the few weeks they had been apart.

"Hi! Guys!!!" Rachael smiled at the gang sitting at the table. "These are my friends, Courtney and Terry! Terry will be helping Janessa with teaching Air techniques and Courtney will be helping me with Water!!! Where's Ron?"

"He had to go to the bathroom." Seamus said.

"We made him laugh so hard that he spit all over himself!" Dean laughed.

"Dude, I think you're at the wrong table."

"Speak of the Devil!" Neville pitched in.

"Slytherins sit at that table." Ron said a tad menacingly.

"It's alright, Ron, Terry is my friend. He's going to teach Air with Janessa." Rachael smiled at the, now confused, teen.

"I thought that only the five of you were going to teach." Ron said as he sat down, a little uneasy.

"Too many people signed up, we needed to split the load or drop the class. And I did NOT want to go home." Rachael explained, fixing herself a hamburger.

She turned toward the back door of the hall just as Kay and Aaron entered, carrying a small stack of parchments. She watched them affix the papers to the wall and walk away before she stood on the bench.

"Attention, Students!" Rachael projected through the Great Hall. She waited until she had the room's attention before announcing, "The roster for American Magic and Elemental Defense are now posted at the back of the hall. Please do not harm anyone in your mad dash to see if you made the class. Testing or rescheduling of classes will start tomorrow during the period that was left as a study hall for all Fifth Years and above. Good Day!!"

Rachael sat at her seat as all the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Years rushed for the back wall. She caught Hermione's elbow as she passed, "No need," Rachael said around a bite of 'burger, "You have made the class."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone who signed up did." Kay said as she sat down. "Hence the need for more teachers."

"Great!" Harry and Ron high-fived each other.

"Well, I'm going to unpack." Courtney said.

"Me too," Terry hugged Rachael in parting.

"Where are you rooming?" Kay asked.

"Private room." Courtney said as she waved and left.

"I'm rooming with Ian." Terry smiled and left.

"So what do we have next?" Rachael asked the table.

"Potions." Ron and Harry groaned at Kaylie's single word.

"What's so bad about Potions?" Rachael asked.

"Everything." The Boys said together.

""

A/N: Once again it is 3:00. You better love me for this. The only time I get inspiration is in the middle of the night. (Sigh)

OK! Here's the contest! Send me the stats for the other Fire Professor. The one I like the best will be used in the story. The second place one will be used as the Antagonist. (Or not if you don't want the character used as the bad guy.) You can submit for either/or. Please don't let me down.

Format for entry:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Height:

Eye Color:

Hair color and Length:

Personality/ Background: (Optional if you don't want to.)

Thank you for reviewing!

Lovz and Ever Thankful Chocolate Bunnies.

StarrSpark.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: OK. Who are we kidding? I know I don't own this and you know that I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Now that we've cleared that up…

A/N: I seriously didn't get any sleep last night… I just didn't get tired! I just watched the sunrise… that took a while to get done… anyways here's the next chapter…

P/S: Thank you Victoria F. Dawkins, ArmyGundamGirl and Ivy.Loves.Dramiones, your submissions are awesome! I will give the contest one more chapter and then choose.

(This chapter brought to you by track #1 on the Black Eyed Peas Monkey Business CD. I think it is called 'Pump It' or something like that… And the RENT Soundtrack.)

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Ch. 5)

""

"Anyone got a jacket?" Rachael asked as she shivered at the entrance of the Dungeons.

"Dragons this way be…" Kay joked in a deep moaning voice and started down the steps.

Rachael whimpered and was pushed down the stairs by Harry and Ron.

"We have to do this, mate." Ron said to Rachael with a grim face.

"Oh, stop scaring her!" Hermione pushed past the three and followed Kay down the hall.

"C'mon!!" Rachael laughed with mock indignation, "We were having fun."

"Ron's hand is still on your arm!" Hermione shot back evilly.

Rachael's scream preceded her into the classroom. Her shoulders almost touching her ears, she took a seat with Kaylie at the back of the class. Kay was already setting up her supplies for the class.

"Good afternoon, class." Snape slithered into the classroom. "Today we will be making a 'warm-up' potion."

Snape sniffed and glared where Rachael, Kay, Ian and Janessa were seated. The later two had placed themselves at the front of the class with their backs at one of the columns so that they could slump in their seats. "I need to access the potions proficiency of my new pupils."

"Nice alliteration." Rachael whispered to Harry and Ron, which started them giggling.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape slid up to Rachael and Kay's desk. "You will make the potion on the small blackboard. You have the entire class to produce a potion that is proficient to my standards."

Rachael raised a hand and asked when he recognized her, "Do you have a pension for alliterating your P's?"

Snape growled and stalked to the front of the room amid laughter and angry hisses from the Gryffindors and Slytherins, respectively. "Detention, _Miss. _Isis! Tonight at seven in my office!"

"Can't." Rachael smiled sweetly at Professor Snape.

"We have to make a placement test for our class." Kay explained.

"Fine! Thirty points from Gryffindor! Start your assessment!" he revealed the small board. "I want each of you to work in separate cauldrons! The rest of you do this potion!" Snape growled and stalked into his office.

"Great going, idiot!" Janessa's voice floated to Rachael and Kay from across the room. "Now I actually have to do the work!!!"

"Get over it, princess." Rachael made her voice bubble from the water Ian was pouring into his cauldron.

"Can you do that?" Hermione looked over the advanced potion that was on the board.

"Easy." Rachael laughed. "Water Magic is most traditionally performed through potions…" she started rifling through her ingredients. "I'm more worried for Janessa; Air has almost no connections to Potion-making. She's really going to struggle today."

Six minutes later Rachael's cauldron was bubbling merrily and the girl was leaning back, relaxing, and waiting for it turn to the right consistency to bottle. She looked over to Hermione and shrugged, "I told you…"

Ian's potion was not too far behind Rachael's. He was quietly giving Janessa directions as she struggled to produce a good base for her potion. Kay was just adding the last ingredient when Rachael deemed her potion good enough to bottle. She affixed her name to the stopper and placed it on Snape's desk. She asked the scowling Professor, "What now?"

Snape sneered in triumph as he lifted the bottle, "This potion takes even me an hour to make, and you could not have—"

His words dried in his mouth as he inspected the potion. It was a perfect potion. "How?"

"Now why you wanted us to make Wolfsbane Potion, I have no clue. It is much too advanced for mere Seventh years. But here it is, your wolfish tendencies will be controlled until the next full moon." Rachael smiled and shrugged. "I left the very last ingredient out so it wouldn't expire… and added some Devilkin Root Powder to help it keep longer."

"But…" Snape sputtered. "What is Devilkin Root?" Snape pulled himself together and asked.

"An herb. It only grows in Death Valley, that's in California." Rachael informed the Professor.

"I know where Death Valley is… I also know _why_ it is called Death Valley and that you are lying—" Snape hissed.

"I am not! It was discovered about two years ago! And it is a very affective preservative!!" Rachael said indignantly.

"I will be inquiring about this Devilkin plant, Miss. Isis. Until I discover if it exists, ten points from Gryffindor."

"Fifty points in one class period… you're good!" Harry laughed as they walked out of the class at the end of the period.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to award some Gryffindor points tomorrow." Rachael walked down the hall and right out to the steps to the Entrance Hall. "Sun! Seriously! I almost fell asleep in there, it was so cold."

"Well we'd better be going, " Kay said. "We have to make the placement exam and you guys have to go to class."

"Can we do this outside?" Rachael whined.

"No." Kay laughed. "Let's go!"

"By guys," Rachael waved, "See you at dinner."

""

"Good evening, Madam Minister." The formal wizard bowed outside the home of Kathleen Isis, American Minister of Magic. "Sorry for interrupting your evening."

"It's alright. Is anything amiss?" Rachael's mother asked closing the door to her Southern Californian home.

"We may have a situation, Ma'am…" the man said.

""

"Thank you all for attending this last minute meeting." Kathy smiled at the array of computer screens in front of her, each showing a Minister, Leader or Headmaster. The most prominent wizards and witches were looking at her. "I have been informed that a small group of terrorists that have been under constant surveillance for many months have begun to mobilize."

The assorted magical leaders gasped or looked surprised.

"We have taken many steps to prevent the group from leaving the country. They call themselves the 'Order of the Blood Guide.' Their primary goal is to finish the work of a English Terrorist Wizard named Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort did not have work!" Cornelius Fudge said quickly.

"These radicals believe that he did…" Kathy looked at a stack of papers, stamped 'Confidential' "they claim that his goal was to 'purify the dregs of wizarding society' and to ' raise the worthy to new heights above the lowly of magic."

"What does this have to do with the rest of the Wizarding World?" the Japanese Minister of Magic asked.

"I wanted to inform you all incase this gets larger than just the American Ministry. I have sent Dreadens with the information on the Order of the Blood Guide to each of you. They should be arriving shortly…"

"Kathy," Professor Dumbledore bought himself to the attention of those gathered. "Will you inform us until the Dreadens arrive? I would like to be as ready as possible as soon as possible."

"Of course, Albus." Kathy replied. "Any of you have pressing business or do not wish to remain, are free to leave. All the information I am about to cover is in the files. Thank you for your attention and time."

Half of the screens blacked out. Quickly the remaining screen reconfigured to a smaller cluster.

"The group is centered around one person. Their leader is believed to either be the child of Voldemort or a type of reincarnation." Kathy stopped when the Russian M.O.M. signaled he had a question. "Yes?"

"By reincarnation, do you mean birthed with the same soul? If so, the child would be only a few months old at the most." He asked.

"We believe that, in this case, it may be a combination of the two. Our information tells us that the figurehead of the group is at least in their teens…" Kathy looked through the papers.

"You don't know the gender of the leader?" Canada M.O.M. asked.

"At this moment, no." Kathy replied. "The American Ministry has sent you all everything we know at this moment…"

"We believe you and are grateful that you have thought to notify the rest of the Ministries instead of trying to contain this in secret." The Mexican Minister smiled at Kathy. "Mexico offers it's support if the need arises."

"Canada offers the same." The Canadian Minister said. "If you'll excuse me I have just received the file…"

"The same can be said of South America. Goodnight, Minister Isis."

The proclamations of faith and offers of help continued until there was only one screen left open on the Minister's wall.

"Well, Dumbledore?" Kathy put her head in her hands.

"I believe that you have made a very good decision tonight, Kathy…" Dumbledore smiled. The only nation that hadn't offered help had been England.

"But?" She said over her hands.

Dumbledore chuckled, "There is no but. I was just wondering if you send over a few clutches of Dreaden Eggs."

"Why?" Kathy had dropped her diplomatic mask.

"Just in case Rachael and the others start to get homesick, and Hagrid has been pleading for a couple of clutches for ages." The Hogwarts Headmaster chuckled.

"How are they doing?" Kathy asked. "I haven't received an owl yet, but knowing how slow they are…" she let the sentence drop.

"They are not too bad for short distances." Dumbledore said referring to the owls. "The children are doing well, except for a small incident with an exploding plastic tub in Charms…"

"Rachael?" Kathy asked and received a nod from Dumbledore. "She'll never get a hold of wand magic." She laughed and shook her head.

"She's just like her father…" Dumbledore supplied.

"Malcolm was a character wasn't he?" Kathy reminisced. A soft look in her eyes as she thought of her late husband.

"He was a handful when he went here…" Dumbledore looked past the screen and smiled.

"You sent me Rory!" he said in delight as a small dragon-like creature landed on his shoulder and nuzzle his cheek.

"Keep her with you." Kathy smiled. "I'll send a few clutches and some un-bonded Breeders with the next trade shipment."

"You are too generous, Kathy." Dumbledore smiled. "Hogwarts is on your side even if England isn't."

"Thank you, Professor." Kathy replied. "America is grateful. Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight, Kathy, dear."

And with that, Kathy was engulfed in darkness. All the screens in front of her black. She sighed and left the room.

"Sleep…" she murmured and apparated to her home.

""

A/N: It only took five chapters for me to get a plot this time!!!! X-Men took seven chapters. Well, I think I will choose the Fire Instructor and Antagonist by the next chapter… that means this is your last chance to submit for either category!! Get those creative juices flowing!!!

Lovz and Chocolate Bunnies

StarrSpark


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Really, by now you should have figured out that I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

A/N: Thank you Victoria F. Dawkins, ArmyGundamGirl and Ivy.Loves.Dramiones! I am going to use Victoria's Characters for the Fire Professor and Antagonist. But the other characters will get cameos. I like them and I need some friends for a new character. Thank you!!!

Katelyn Thompson and Christina Basino belong to Victoria F. Dawkins, Megan Lynn belongs to ArmyGundamGirl and Josh McLure belongs to Ivy.Loves.Dramiones.

P/S: For the purpose of this story if a character is 17 they are in 7th year, 16 6th year and so on… exceptions are for Rachael and the other Student/Teachers.

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Ch. 6)

""

Katelyn Malabo glared across the training yard. Over one hundred wizards were practicing physical techniques that ranged from karate to boxing.

"They're. Not. Working. Hard. Enough. Mother!" she ground out as three men were carried off the field on stretchers. She almost screamed, "If they love me, they'll work harder!!"

"Everyone loves you, dear." The woman at Katelyn's shoulder smiled quietly. She was a middle-aged bottle-blond witch. Kimberly Malabo turned to a wizard at her elbow and said easily, "Make them work harder."

"Madam, if we push them any farther…" the man was cut off by Kimberly's hand around his throat.

"Did I ask your opinion?" she asked calmly.

"No… Madam…" the man managed to grind out of his constricted windpipe.

"I didn't think so." Kimberly smiled and let the man go. "Do not question what I tell you to do, Roderick? Is it?" she asked.

"Gerald, Madam." The man replied, a hand on his throat.

"Gerald. I want you out of my sight." She inspected her nails. "I want you to leave here and follow. My. Orders… Now."

Katelyn watched the man leave, a sad look on her face.

"What is it, my dear?" her mother asked.

"You didn't kill him…" The girl looked out on the training field. She sighed, "I was hoping to see some blood."

"As you wish, Dear one." Kimberly replied.

""

"Come on! Professor!" Rachael whined as she walked down the hall. "It's a really good idea! I mean it'll be really fun, it will give everyone something to look forward to, it's extra incentive for the teams to perform really well this year, and it will get the teachers up off their fat Asses!"

"Enough, Rachael!" Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "You had me at 'It'll be really fun.'"

"You mean we can do it?" Rachael looked like Christmas had come early.

"Yes, I think it is a good idea. I will tell the other teachers. I assume Janessa and Kay will participate?" at Rachael's nod he continued. "Then that means we will need four more faculty members… I trust we will keep this a secret until the season starts?"

"This is going to be soo cool!!!" Rachael smiled and jumped up in joy. "Thank you Professor!!!!"

"Now I have a surprise for you. You may be able to use her in your class." Rachael frowned in confusion as Dumbledore closed his eyes.

Not a minute later a 'POP' sounded down the corridor.

"Rory!!!" Rachael yelled and cuddled the small creature to her chest. "But…"

"Your mother is sending over a few clutches and some breeding couples…" Dumbledore smiled.

"This is so cool!! Hey!" Rachael had an idea, "Can you ask my mom to send over enough eggs so that each student of the A-MED class can have one? Dreadens are as much a part of American magic as owls and wands are!"

"I will go back to my office and contact her after breakfast." Dumbledore held the teacher's entrance to the great Hall open for Rachael. "Good luck with your first class, _Professor_ Isis."

Rachael waved and walked off to the Gryffindor House table. "Why don't you go check out the lake?" she told Rory. The little creature gave a dragon-ish grin and started to spread its wings. Rachael grabbed the appendages, "Not that way! I want you to be a surprise! Now go and harass the Giant Squid."

Rory chirped and with a small 'pop' left the Great Hall.

Rachael reached the table and looked over its occupants. Her hand on her hips, she asked, "You guys ready for your placements?"

"Uggh!" Ron moaned, "why do we have to take a test at the beginning of the class?"

"Because the basics are different for each element!" Rachael laughed and sat down.

"Grits!!!" the girl crowed and pulled a large bowl of white stuff with an almost pudding like consistency towards her. "Now all I need is eggs, sausage and butter!" she spooned a bit of each onto her plate. "What?"

Everyone at the table was looking at her like she was something alien. "You've never had grits before?" she asked.

"I envy you guys…" Kay grimaced as she looked at the blob that sat on Rachael's plate.

"They're not that bad, if they're made right and you eat them with eggs and sausage." Rachael stated, offended.

"Yah, and if you're a backwoods hillbilly." Kaylie stated, obviously continuing a long discussed argument.

"Just because I have more pets than siblings, does not mean I am a hillbilly!" Rachael shot back.

"Why don't we say you both are rednecks and get this over with?" A brunette with faded red tips said with a smile on her face.

"And you are?" Kay asked while Rachael laughed.

"Christina Basino. And I believe that you two are Kaylie Gordian and Rachael Isis?" The girl said.

"Are you psychic?" Rachael asked.

"How did you get a teaching position here?" Hermione mused.

Christina laughed, "No, but I am the Fire Instructor."

"Cool!" Rachael looked at Christina closer.

She was about 5'5" with eyes that were dark blue around the rim, with azure blue in the middle, and shots of hazel around the pupil. Really an interesting combination of colors. Her hair was brunette; it looked as if she had dyed it dark red but the color was fading. It fell to her shoulder blades in layers. She was wearing a kind of parody of the teaching robes, a normal over robe opened to reveal a bright red peasant top and a pair of black leather pants.

"Ian is on the other side of the hall," Kay said.

"Yah, " Rachael smiled. "Classes start today an' you two need to collaborate. When you get finished I'll show you around the school! I don't know where Ian is holding class, but we are separating the students in here."

"OK… witch one's Ian?" Christina asked.

"The dude at the end of the Slytherin table." Kay said.

"There are five guys at the end of the Slytherin table…" Christina said a bit daunted.

"He's the one who looks kinda stoned." Rachael said. At Christina's startled look she said, "He's not really stoned, he's jut too lazy to show emotions…"

"Oh… I guess I'll see you later?" Christina said as she walked over to Ian.

"Actually, she'll se us in about five minutes." Rachael said as the bell rang overhead.

"All students testing for American Magic and Elemental Defense please report to the Great Hall." Janessa's voice floated down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Yay! Our first class!!!" Terry shouted in joy as Rachael bounced around the hall. All the teachers were placing the papers and pens down one of the tables.

The students came in slowly. A little apprehensive about a class that would be taking place in the Great Hall.

"Welcome!" Rachael and Courtney greeted everyone as they came in, "Just take a seat in front of one of the tests that have been placed around the table. The assessment will begin shortly!"

Across the hall, Ginny and her friends were talking to Harry and the others.

"Who are your friends?" Ron asked a bit menacingly.

"These are my friends, Josh, Stitch and Jessica. Guys, this is my idiotic brother, Ron. Harry, my boyfriend. And Hermione. I don't really know who she is, she just kind of hangs around my house in the summers…" Ginny laughed as she was smacked by Hermione and apologized to the girl.

"Alright, everyone! Please take your seats!" Rachael called out. "The sooner we get this boring test over with, the sooner we can get to the good stuff!"

"Please do not cheat, it would not be pretty if an Air got put in an Earth class!" Kay said.

A few students around the Great Hall shuddered. The thought of small, dark spaces just did not float with them.

"Now turn your papers over and start the test. It shouldn't take very long and we'll spend the rest of the class introducing you guys to the basics." Janessa started a small clock.

Ten minutes later the last paper was in. "Watch this…" Rachael said as she took a small vial out of her pocket. She spread the papers so that they all overlapped and put a drop of the liquid in the vial on her thumb. In one smooth swipe, she distributed a small amount on each paper. She placed her right palm in Kaylie's hand and her left in Terry's. The other two held either of Ian's hands. Within the minute, the air inside the circle sparkled with magic. Slowly the potion on the papers started changing colors.

"Alrighty then!" Rachael clapped her hands together and started looking through the papers. "All the people I call now will go with Ian and Christina, you have the power of Fire… Ginny Weasley, Jessica Derik, Josh McLure, Megan Lynn, Hermione Granger…"

Rachael continued reading names. It seemed that the boundries of the houses did not matter where the elements were concerned.

"Next I will read the names of those who hold the Earth gift…" Rachael continued, "Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas…

The Air roster came next, "Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnegan, Padma & Parvati Patil…"

And finally the Water list was read, "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood…"

"Now, gather around your teachers and they will show you to where they will be teaching you—" Rachael announced.

"How in the world did you become a Fire?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know… I just took the test." Hermione was walking backwards, towards where all the Fire students gathered around Ian and Christina.

"Now we can't get her to help us…" Ron whined. "We're in the same class but have different elements…"

"Wonderful, I get stuck in another class with Potter and the _Weasil…_" Draco drawled from behind the two Gryffindors.

"I see that all our cronies were put where they belong," Harry replied. "They're either dumb as dirt or air heads."

Draco growled.

"Let's see how you do when you don't have three hundred pounds of dumb muscle behind you…" Ron was stopped from pulling out his wand by Rachael.

"Now, now. Play nice, boys…" Rachael smiled. She positively beamed at her new students. "Let's get going to the lake!"

"Did you all bring your Gillyweed?" Courtney asked. "You'll need it for what we have lined up for you today…"

Both girls led the class out the front doors to the great hall. Just as Draco passed the doors to the great hall, Rachael called back to him, "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy? I'm taking ten points from Slytherin for you trying to start a fight with your classmate."

The ticking of the jewels falling out of the Point Counters followed Draco out the Doors into the sunshine.

""

A/N: Sorry that took so long… I got sick last week and I didn't feel like writing… See what happens when you guys don't review? I get sick and I don't write. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this… I'm really tired because I am still a bit sick.

Thank my brother and his friend, Ben, for this chapter. They have bugged me for the past three days to write… They told me to be responsible and post another chapter, even if no one reviewed. They love you guys… or maybe they just wanted the next chapter… oh well.

Hugz and Chocolate Bunnies

StarrSpark.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own the HP universe… if I did, things would be very different…

P/S Disclaimer: Katelyn Malabo belongs to Victoria F. Dawkins, the concept for her mother Kimberly also… and Christina Basino. Victoria was kind enough to think them up for me in my time of weakness… I just changed their last names, Malabo just sounds more evil…

A/N: Well I'm at my mom's in Texas now… I have no cable!!! Or Internet!!!! So the posts will be quite erratic for the next month. Sorry. I'm going to aim for one chapter a week… but I can't promise.

Thanx for reading and reviewing!

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Ch. 7)

""

The group of students, led by the skipping Rachael and somewhat less excited Courtney, made their way to the lake. The lake, located in the western section of the grounds, was half shaded by the castle.

"Welcome!" Rachael turned and spread her arms to encompass the entire class and the lake. "If you don't already know, my name's Rachael Isis! This is my friend and fellow Water Mage, Courtney Deed."

"Hello," Courtney came to the front of the class. She stated in a no-nonsense way that reminded the students of Professor McGonagall, on a bad day, "You can call me Professor Deed or Doctor Courtney. I didn't take six extra years of Water Defense to be called anything else. If I hear you call me Ms., Ma'am or Madam, I will turn you into something quite unpleasant…" she looked at the frightened faces in front of her, and finished with a pleased smile, "and slimy."

"And what exactly are you qualifications for teaching us?" Draco sneered, in a tone that aid he would inform his father if he thought they were under qualified.

Courtney matched his distaste look for look. "I am a Second Level Water Mage at the Merlin University of Higher Magic's. Yes, Mr. Malfoy. The one in London." She said.

Another student raised a hand and Courtney gave her attention. "Professor Deed, if the elements are just barely being taught in the primary level of magic schooling, how is it that the University has a higher class of learning for them?"

"That's a really good question!" Rachael smiled. "What's your name and House?"

"Luna Lovegood." The girl replied with a dreamy smile. "And I am in Ravenclaw."

"Well then give five points to Ravenclaw for thinking outside the box and asking relevant questions." Rachael smiled. She asked her companion, "Do you want to answer this?"

"I know how you like to rant about the retardation of eastern teaching methods," Courtney replied, she had found a tree to lean against. "But I think we need to teach a bit of our element or American Magic buy the time the bell rings… I'll answer." She turned to the students, "Elemental magic is considered by quite a few Mages as 'arcane' and 'barbaric.' Even though it is more readily available than the wand and incantation magic that is taught here. When the governors of this school chose the classes that would be offered they were under the same assumption."

"And we all know how backward the mages of the fifteenth century were," Rachael was pleased by a few nervous giggles that bounced around the teens, "With that said, let's begin our first lesson." Rachael laughed at the confused looks on the faces around her. "Now the basics are—"

"You haven told us your qualifications, yet" Draco cut Rachael off.

"Ten points off, Mister Malfoy, for interrupting your teacher." Courtney glared at Draco, who glared back.

"Well, let's see…" Rachael thought. "I was the Valedictorian of the Water Class of 2000, and I am a First Level Water Mage at the Goddess of Mercy University in California. Have I forgotten anything?"

"Quiddich." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Right!" the girl's eyes lit up. "I'm a Beater! Now to get to lessons… Elemental magic is—" she was once again cut off.

"This Bird-brain forgets to tell you that the team she was on is the second in the American League." Courtney informed the students, "And that the Western Class System encompasses all schools of magic in the Western Hemisphere. The only reason she is still in school is that she is learning her Secondary Element. And she single-handedly negotiated a treaty with the Northern Dragon Alliance."

"I had a lot of help…" Rachael murmured. "Speaking of, I have a surprise for you guys! Rory!"

The characteristic pop sounded over the heads of the students as Rory appeared. The small creature shook water off of itself, onto them, and flew to land on Rachael's shoulder. She chirped at the assembled teenagers and then began to scold Rachael for leaving her alone for half an hour.

"This is Rory," Rachael explained, "She is a Dreaden."

"Dreadens are the almost-cousins of Dragons." Courtney said as she paced in front of the students. "They were created in the early Eighteen-Seventies by the scientists slash wizards Marco Black, Danielle Isis and Jonathan Potter. Yes, familiar names in present times." Courtney responded to the astonished whispers floating around the students. "The scientists combined Dragon, Dog and as of today numerous other unidentified magical creature DNA with magic to create a creature who's characteristics include; a type of Apperation, Telepathy, element manipulation, and Soul Bonding. We'll cover the intricacies of these abilities later, when we have time. When Black, Isis and Potter were discovered, the English Ministry of Magic banished the three and destroyed their work."

"Black was disinherited, Potter went into hiding and the entire Isis family moved to America. It is there she met up with Black and petitioned the American Ministry to recreate their Project." Rachael said, she had handed Rory off to one of the students in the front row and the creature was now basking in admiration. "Obviously, the American Ministry granted a license to the two scientists and they refined the Dresden's size, abilities and disposition by adding Cat DNA into the mix."

By this time the Dreaden had circled back to where Harry and Ron were sitting. Harry examined the creature closely. She was the size of a cat and her scales had a furry quality to them. She was a deep gold color and had a thin tail that ended with an intricate triangle and was close to twice the length of the creature's body. She had liquid silver silted eyes that spoke of intelligence. As Harry watched her, her eyes changed from silver to blue and then to pink as she chirped and climbed onto Ron's shoulders, wrapping her tail around the read-head's neck several times.

"I think someone likes you." Rachael said to Ron, she had come to retrieve Rory.

"Heh, I guess so…" Ron replied from a tangle of tail and wings. "How do I get her off?"

"If she was Bonded, we'd just ask her master to call her." Courtney said from the front of the front of the 'classroom.' "As it is, we just have to wait 'till she feels like getting off you."

"Arrgh!" Rory had just stuck her nose in Ron's ear. "Don't do that!" to Courtney he said, "Will the teachers be upset?"

"They'll just have to deal. Rachael will write you a note." She said as the bells rang the end of class. "Definitely bring your Gillyweed tomorrow!" She called after the retreating class. "We _will_ be going into the lake after we finish up our talk about Dreadens!"

""

"What's your next class?" Rachael asked Harry and Ron as they set off across the lawns. She was trying to coax Rory off of Ron's shoulder.

"Care of Magical Creatures!" Both young men said happily.

"Well that's convenient…" Rachael laughed. "I have to drop Rory off with… Ummm…Herron? That's not right…" the girl frowned.

"Hagrid." Ron corrected.

"Yes!!" Rachael blushed. "Rory's going to spend a few days with Hagrid until we can make a Wyer for her and the other Dreadens."

"There's more of them here?" Harry asked.

"No, but there will be. The American Ministry is sending some Breeders over so Hogwarts can have it's own Wyer." Rachael giggled. "We also have a surprise for the people who are taking A-MED!"

"What?" Harry and Ron asked but Rachael was saved from answering by a booming voice.

"Good Lord!" Hagrid lumbered over and inspected Ron's shoulder. "Is tha' wha' I think it is?"

"This is Rory." Ron said in answer. A bit startled by the teary sheen in the giant's eyes.

"If you'd like you can Bond her right now and be the first person in Hogwarts to have a Dreaden." Rachael offered.

Rory was inspecting the sausage-like fingers Hagrid offered her. She chirped her approval and flew across the space from Ron's shoulder to Hagrid's forearm. The Dreaden chattered at Rachael, demanding her to teach the bonding steps to the large man.

"Hold your horses, Your Highness." Rachael laughed. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small, jeweled pendant. She handed it to Hagrid and told him, "Cut your wrist with the sharp part there and nick Rory just above her heart."

"Wha'? I couldn' hurt this little beauty!" Hagrid said dismayed.

"It won't hurt her." Rachael replied. Rory began to scold Hagrid for taking too long. "I'd suggest that you hurry up, she's getting impatient… That's right."

Hagrid did as Rachael instructed. "Now wha'?"

"Press your wrist to her heart and let your blood mingle." Rachael said matter-of-factly. "Oh and keep that pendant on a chain or thong close to your heart."

A magical wind whipped up as both wounds healed instantly. Rory chirped at her new master and Hagrid looked up in surprise.

"I can understand her?" the giant explained in wonder.

"Of course, you can! They have telepathic abilities." Rachael laughed. "And Dumbledore says that you'll get a whole Wyer of them for your early Christmas present!"

Rachael watched Hagrid move across the grounds in a daze to start his class. Harry and Ron following him. She laughed and went up to the castle; she had a meeting with her fellow teachers and the Headmaster.

""

"When will we make our move, mother?" The sweety-evil voice of Katelyn Malabo dripped venom in the large Ballroom. "I want to see destruction. I want to kill! I want to murder Papa's Murderer!!"

Kimberly Malabo waved her hand at the elegantly dressed witches and wizards. Her daughter's outburst having stopped all activity in the room. They wisely went back to dancing and talking, although there was tightness in the air now.

"You must be patient, little snake." She soothed Katelyn, "We must bide our time and move when the time is right."

"But when will the time be right?" the girl pouted.

"When all the pieces fall into place." Kimberly sneered. "Speaking of… Malfoy!"

The woman's snapping voice rang through the Ballroom. The man she had called for came swiftly. "You called, My Lady?"

"I would like to know what you think about our plans, Mister Malfoy." Kimberly said without looking at the man kneeling in front of her. "You having been privy to my late Lord's wishes and whims."

"I believe you will succeed beautifully, Mistress…" he began.

"But?" Kimberly asked.

"No buts, I just think you will need more information, My Lady." He said bowing lower.

"Enough!" Kimberly said in disgust. "I believe that I am in need of more information, as well. Belletrix!!" she called. When the witch came forward, she said, "I want all the information possible on Harry Potter, and…!" she said as the other woman began to leave, "Every one of his allies. That is where my late Lord failed, he did not believe that the boy would surround himself with those stronger than he."

Kimberly watched both man and woman leave as she sat back in her throne-like chair, observing some of the most powerful evil wizards and witches presently alive enjoying themselves.

"'Where is a king's power?'" Her daughter quoted form the Vampire Codex, also watching the proceedings, "'Why it is in his knights, his allies and his people. Cut them down swiftly as a gardener severs a weed from its roots. Then you, my child, will have brought even the mightiest king to his knees.'"

A thought struck Kimberly and she called back Malfoy, "Contact the Vampires for me, immediately…"

""

A/n: Ooooh… they're evil. It gave me shivers writing the end of this chapter. Well, like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I will try to update once a week, until I either get to college or talk my mom into getting internet at her house… college will probably come first.

Hugz and College Bound Chocolate Bunnies

StarrSpark.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Damn! Eight chapters and I still have to tell you that this work of art is mine in storyline only… some characters belong to me also… except Katelyn Malabo and Christina Basino … they were created by the wonderful Victoria F. Dawkins…

A/N: He he! Another chapter!!! 8 I just discovered that if you put those little stars on ether side of something, the computer will make it bold!!! Or at least mine will do that…

It's a record. I'm starting this chapter just a few minutes after I finished the last one. Just because I can't post, doesn't mean I shouldn't write… and my uncle says I'm not responsible!

Without further ado…

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Ch. 8)

""

"Hello!" Rachael walked into the Headmasters office a few minutes after she left Hagrid, Ron and Harry. She brightly asked the others in the room. "So how did your first day of class go?"

"Those oafs from Slytherin were complete monsters!" Kay said, pulling a stick out of Aaron's hair as he spread a healing ointment on a scratch on her elbow.

"Rock throwing is definitely NOT something we are going to try to teach them again." The placid Earth said with something akin to hatred.

The others looked less impressed by their students. Christina's pants were still smoking; Janessa, various debris tangled in her hair and missing her teacher's robes, used a small breeze to direct the smell of burnt hair away from Ian and Terry's already windblown appearance was even more chaotic.

It was all Rachael could do to keep her laughter in. Courtney had already lost the fight and sat laughing on one of the big couches Dumbledore had conjured in is office.

"Interesting first day of class?" Dumbledore asked and chuckled.

"The only problem we had was with a boy named Malfoy, he wanted to know our qualifications." Courtney stated bluntly. "We beat him down with our résumé's and he was quiet the rest of the class…"

"Although, we didn't try to teach them any magic today…" Rachael said.

"I'm going to make them respect us before I try to really teach them anything." Courtney crossed her arms over her chest and Rachael sat next to the witch.

"You mean Fear you." Terry accused.

"That would be even better." Courtney said. "'It's easier to start with them fearing you and then become their friend than vise versa.'"

"Do you have to quote my father?" Ian asked.

"He's a quotable man…" Courtney shrugged.

"Well, obviously we need to rethink our lesson plans." Janessa said crossly.

"Perhaps, you should give the students more responsibility…" Professor Dumbledore suggested.

"What do you mean?" Kay asked suspiciously.

"The American Minister is sending over a few clutches of Dreaden eggs. They should arrive in a couple of days. I believe that you should take the next two days teaching the bacis of your elements and American Magic. Friday teach them about the care of Dreadens and let them choose from the eggs that should be here by then." The Professor replied.

"Good," Aaron said. "Mrs. Isis thinks ahead. She'll send us eggs that are ready to hatch, which means that most of the eggs should be hatched by Monday."

"Which means _we'll _have to put in extra hours this weekend!" Janessa complained.

"But look at it this way." Ian said, "They'll be too busy taking care of the Dreadens to cause us any trouble with the basic spells we can teach them."

"I like your thinking!!" Terry said. He had conjured a comb to tame the mess that was his hair. Rachael took pity on him and straightened his robes.

"Well if that's all?" Christina asked. She still had to change her pants before Potions.

"You are all dismissed." Dumbledore said, a small smile on his face.

"I hate Potions…" Janessa muttered as she and the others left.

Dumbledore's smile turned into a full chuckle as he heard Ian ask Rachael to give him a trim. Apparently the burnt-hair smell did not entirely originate from his students.

""

"So why do you guys have to take Potions, anyways?" Hermione asked Rachael after the two girls had finished their potion to Snape's standards.

"Something about the differences between Eastern and Western Potions class standards." The girl shrugged. "I think its bullshit. The only difference between the classes is the ingredients… And then there isn't even much of a difference there."

"The Goveners just didn't want us coming in as full teachers since most of us are only one or two years older than the Seventh Years." Kay muttered as she finished her potion.

"Enough talking." Snape came to the front of the class. "From today, on you will work with the person I will assign you. _Some_ of you need more help than I can give you. It is my hope that you will learn more from your peers.I will change you partners as I see fit."

Rachael's stomach had dropped when Snape had said 'partners.' "He's going to put me with Ron, I know it!" she whispered frantically to Hermione. "I won't be able to work with him so close to me! OhMyGod!!! This is horrible!"

"How do you know? Snape will probably pair you with Neville. He's doing worse than Ron." Hermione tried to soothe Rachael.

Rachael was saved from answering by Kay. "She knows because most people who can see the future or are more in tune with the dead are Waters. Did you dream this?" she asked Rachael.

By now Rachael was reduced to just nodding and putting her head on her workstation. Snape had already put Janessa and Ian together, Harry was pared with Pansy and Terry was put with Draco.

"Ahh, Mr. Weasley… who can I put you with?" Snape's eyes came to rest on the back of Rachael's head; the front of it was still on her desk. "Maybe Miss Isis will be kind enough to lend you her knowledge."

Rachael looked up, her face as white as Draco's hair, and plastered a smile on her face. "Why, I'd be happy to, Professor."

"Good." Snape moved on to torture other students (Hermione, he paired with Neville and Kay was stuck with Lavender Brown.).

Ron sat next to Rachael and tried a smile on her. She just let her head fall to the table with a smack and tried to take up as little space as possible.

When the bell rang, Rachael set a land speed record getting out of the classroom.

Ron sighed as he put his things away, "Why does she treat me like this?" He asked Harry.

"Girls." Harry stated and shrugged.

"Honestly! Don't you two know anything?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ron asked hopefully.

"If you can't see what's smack in front of your face, we're not going to tell you." Kay said as the girls followed Rachael.

""

The rest of the week passed quietly. The only exception to this was Charms, where Rachael still managed to make something explode daily. The students of American Magic and Elemental Defense were taught the most basic of basic American Magic.

Rachael and the other A-MED teachers were woken up in the middle of the night Thursday. Minister Isis came through with the eggs just in time. The rest of their night was spent reading the eggs for the next day.

""

A/N: I wrote this chapter in the dark!!!!! I 'aint afraid of the dark. Ha! My computer's clock says 6:12 AM. But I lost an hour going form Georgia to Texas… that would make it 5:12… But still damn late!!!! I have about two or three things that I want to happen before I jump to the Holidays! Halloween is going to be interesting at Hogwarts this year… and I won't even start on Christmas…

Hugz and Those Loveable Chocolate Bunnies

StarrSpark


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As I write these, I realize how little I own… oh well. I don't own Harry Potter or his wonderful universe.

A/N: I am a lazy bum… really I am. Listen to my schedule: I sleep 'till noon and then eat whatever I don't have to make myself, I read for a couple of hours, call my mom at her work, read some more, eat dinner when mummy dearest comes home, maybe watch a movie with her, then we read in companionable silence, and if the need strikes, I write some of this wonderful story for you guys…

I don't have a car. There aren't any kids my age; there aren't even any kids at all where my mom lives. It's like an old folks community. These people scare me! Oh well… I live.

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Ch. 9)

""

The teachers of A-MED stumbled into the Great Hall on Friday morning and slumped in their chairs at the head table. This change in seating had many students whispering throughout the meal.

The truth of the situation was that the teacher's table was closer to the back entrance to the castle than the House tables were and the group was too exhausted after a night of making sure a hundred plus Dreaden eggs didn't get too cold.

They were fortified with coffee and sugar by the first bell; according to the individual disposition of the teachers. They stood as one and looked to Janessa and Terry.

"Students of American Magic and Elemental Defense, please report to the south end of the Quiddich field." Terry called to the whole student body.

"Please bring your Dragon-Hide Gloves." Janessa did the same.

Minutes later the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Years were assembled in the south end of the field.

Rachael, still yawning slightly, called the attention of everyone. "Today we will be introducing you to another aspect of American Magic Society, the Dreaden." She quickly repeated what she and Courtney had told their class on their first day. "Now, just like dogs and cats, Dreadens come in a multitude of colors. There are common browns, whites, oranges, and etcetera. But they also have extra colors, such as green, blue, red, and yellow. These four colors are quite rare and prized for familiars among strong mages. All of these colors are called in-ferts because they are infertile. They're like the extra bees in a hive; they serve the queens and the Breeders and defend the Wyer. They can be a solid color, have spots, stripes, be brindled; really they can have any colorings a dog or cat can have."

A student in the back of the group raised her hand. "Is there any particular reason that Dreadens were created to have these in-ferts?" she asked when she was called on.

"Good question, Jessica." Christina said to her student.

"Yes," Rachael replied. "The reason there are in-ferts is that Dreaden clutches are so big. If every Dreaden were able to have clutches, we would have to kill more than half the clutches that are laid, just to make sure that there wouldn't be too many to care for.

"Now, there are four breeding colors, Gold and Silver are female Breeders, more commonly know as Queens for the Golden Dreadens and Princesses for the Silvers. Bronze and Platinum are the two male breeding colors. Bronze Dreadens usually mate with Queens and Platinum Dreadens usually mate with Princesses. But if a Bronze is interested in a Princess, he'll fly for her. And it is not entirely unheard of for a Platinum to catch a Queen, just unlikely." Rachael continued, "That's how they mate, in flight. When mating flights start, almost all the mature males will fly for the female. Only the Dreaden who is fastest and has the most stamina will catch and mate with the female."

Kay took over for Rachael. "When we let you guys walk among the pots that we have set up, don't feel afraid to touch the eggs. The only way to know that you have the right egg is to feel the magic of the creature inside it. We've arranged to have the teachers come to teach you in the Great Hall today and for the next two weeks. That's how long it will take for them to grow to a good size and not need to be fed every hour. After those two weeks you will resume a normal schedule, but you'll still need to carry meat on you until Christmas break. We've informed your parents that you will be returning with more than you left with. At Christmas, they will probably down to four feedings a day. We'll cover any other problems and more intensive care in our class over the next few weeks. Happy hunting!"

The students stood and milled around the small pots set in the warm sands, occasionally resting a hand on the sides of a pot.

"Rachael?" Ron and Harry were frowning at a couple of pots at the edge of the sandy aria around the goals.

"Umm… wat'ca need." Rachael asked.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"You're not looking for anything." The young woman replied. "How do I explain this? Do you remember the feeling when you got your first wand?"

"Yah. It felt like the wand was made with me in mind." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Like it was waiting, just for me, on those shelves at Ollivanders." Ron said, a touch of wonder still in his voice.

"Exactly. That's the feeling you're looking for." Rachael blushed and beat a hasty retreat.

"Why does she do that?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Maybe she thinks you stink?" Harry offered and dodged the punch aimed at his shoulder.

"Once you have chosen your eggs, please stand by them. Do not pick the pots up!" Terry announced. "The Spells keeping them warm are very delicate."

Almost everyone had chosen and was standing by an egg when a commotion started up not far from where Rachael and Ian were talking, inspecting a few eggs for themselves.

"Really, _Longbottom,_ can't you tell that someone has already claimed this egg?" Those close to them could hear Draco's oily voice.

"B- but I've been s-standing here with this egg f-for the p-past t-t-ten minutes." The boy's voice was scared and bewildered at the same time.

"Well, you see, my good friend Crabbe chose this egg eleven minutes ago." Draco replied.

"No one was even in this s-section el-leven minutes ago." Neville countered.

"He chose it while on the other side of the goal." Draco replied evenly.

"Is there a problem here?" Ian asked in his good-natured way.

"No problem, _Professor._" Draco said with all the scorn he could muster.

"I-I had chosen this egg and H-he was trying to t-take it for his f-friend!" Neville stuttered.

"Well there is an easy enough way to fix this… where is this friend?" Ian asked. When both boys stood before him he said. "Now put a hand on the egg, each of you. _Ivant te tre-owth._" She said the spell quickly; a gold ring on his left pointer finger that was shaped like a bear with ruby eyes glowed. A silver mist appeared over the soccer ball-size pot the mist left the pot and spiraled up Neville's arm. "The egg has chosen Mr. Longbottom. I suggest that you find another egg Mr. Crabbe."

Draco and his cronies glowered at the smaller Neville.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Rachael said, a hand on Neville's shoulder. "If you do not wish to spend next week in detention while your classmates care for their new companions, I suggest you go pick an egg."

The three went off, grumbling, to a group of eggs that other Slytherins had kept the other students away from.

"He's so sweet, I'd love to meet his mother!" Rachael said falsely sweet, surprising a laugh from Neville and a few students near them.

"Has every one got an egg?" Christina asked a few minutes later. "Good. Now put on your Dragon Hide Gloves. When we say this spell the pots will get uncomfortably hot. We have set up four hearths in the Great Hall that you can put your eggs near."

"Once we get to the Great Hall, make sure to put your name on your pot. Just to make sure that no one can claim someone else's egg when they start hatching." Courtney said, while she, Terry and Janessa prepared to move the extra eggs into the Great Hall as well. "Which shouldn't be until tonight."

"Get ready for a sleepless night, kids." Aaron said cheerfully.

Four extra hearths had been conjured in the Great Hall, two on either side of the hall. Students set their pots around the fires. Unsurprisingly the Houses dictated where the pots landed.

"Now we've arranged for the teachers to come to you guys for the rest of today and next week." Rachael, the groups unelected spokesperson for times when an announcement didn't have to go out throughout the school, said with her characteristic smile. "It doesn't matter if your class meets later in the day, when the teacher comes in, go learn. They will be teaching one year at a time, some will start with Fifth Years, others with Sixth Years, and others with Seventh Years. It really depends on the teacher."

"Ah, Professor Isis. Always two steps ahead of me." Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall trailing Professors behind him. "I hope that our students didn't snatch up all the Dreaden Eggs?"

Rachael smiled at the Headmaster and indicated the hearth that was normally in the hall where her friends were setting forty odd eggs. "No, Professor Dumbledore, there are still plenty of eggs left."

"Good day, students." The old man said pleasantly as he made his way to the remaining Dreaden eggs.

Professor McGonagall gave her younger colleague a thin-lipped smile; "I will begin my class in the East corner of the room with Seventh Years in a few moments." She made her way across the Great Hall to stand in front of Rachael. "Professor Isis…"

"Call me Rachael." The girl interrupted.

"Rachael. May I ask if I would be permitted to have a Dreaden egg?" McGonagall asked.

"Dear lord. Of course you can have an egg! There are enough of them." Rachael smiled. "Would any other Professors like to have a Dreaden?"

Courtney, Ian, Janessa and the others were almost mobbed by the other teachers. Once the faculty of Hogwarts had chosen out of the remaining Dreaden eggs and placed them on one side of the main hearth, the classes began. Each teacher set up their own soundproof bubble to teach, students moving through to each 'class' when the bells tolled.

Around seven o'clock all activity in the Great Hall stopped. Cracking sounds rebounded off the walls of the hall. It was coming from the hearth that had been claimed by the Gryffindors. One of the pots near the end of the line was cracking down the middle.

"Hey, Neville, isn't that your egg?" Jessica Derik asked.

"I-I-I…" Neville stuttered.

"Well if it's yours, go to it!" Kay said to the boy who was clearly scared shitless.

"It does all the work!" Rachael took Neville's hand and steered him towards the hearth. "All you have to do is feed it."

"B-b-but" Neville whined. But then he was in front of his pot. It was almost cracked entirely in half. Within the next few seconds the egg was exposed. Thousands of tiny cracks riddled the surface of the egg. Everyone in the hall watched as the tiny cracks began to become larger.

Rachael looked down at the floor, "Can we get those bowls of chopped beef up here? Thank you."

About the time that a line of House Elves carrying bowls of cubed meat, a long crack that ran vertically along the egg split the thing on half. Out popped a small ball of wet fur.

"Well would you look at that!" Kay said.

Similar exclamations of surprise were called out across the Great Hall as the news of Neville's Dreaden.

The little creature was Emerald Green.

"What are you going to call her?" Rachael asked.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Neville asked in a hushed voice.

Rachael turned the tiny creature around, "Just like Cats and Dogs."

Once Neville was situated with his Dreaden and a bowl of meat other eggs had set their pots cracking. Afterward the Great Hall was filled with activity, it seemed that the other eggs had been alerted that one in their number had hatched. Now they all wanted out.

One thing was certain; Aaron had been right about the students not getting much sleep. Everyone in Hogwarts didn't have a very good night of sleep that Friday.

""

A/N: Well, I just got the new Harry Potter book. I need to inform you that I might not post for the next week or so… I had to finish this chapter before I started to read the book. Don't you guys feel special?

And my family is afraid that I won't be responsible and do my work in college.

Hugz and Harry Potter Chocolate Bunnies

StarrSpark


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe… but I do own all the books now!!!!! I'm kinda sad that's it's all over… but there are still two movies left!!!!

A/N: I took three days to read the Seventh book. I had to spend some time with my mom… the price of her buying the book for me, oh well…

I've taken a few days to get a few ideas under control. But I'm back now…

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Ch. 9)

""

"We of the DelVante coven would like to express our… concerns." If Devin DelVante hadn't leaned forward, the man would have looked like a corpse sat in an expensive chair and dressed in an even more expensive suit. The pale man looked over the meeting room with the cool assessment that could only come from being undead.

"I will be happy to assuage your fears." Kimberly Malabo smiled at the Vampire across the table from her. "I understand that there are many aspects of the contracts that your people would like to change, and the Order of the Blood Guide is entirely open to negotiation."

"Be that as it may… we would like to ask why you contacted us." A small crease appeared in the middle of Devin's brows, the Vampire equivalent of a frown. "I believe that my coven has made our political position, how can I put this, quite public. We enjoy our position in the American Ministry."

Kimberly gave Devin a short laugh, "You can't be truly content with what the Ministry has left your people with! No longer hunting, no longer taking your sustenance from a human body!"

"We have made sure that our actions reflect our position…" Devin started.

"Cut the Crap." Kimberly snapped, her eyes the color of cold steel. "Either the DelVantes join the Order of the Blood Guide or the entire coven will be wiped out!"

"Then, I regret having to tell you that The DelVantes will fight until every one of us, even our fledglings, perish. We will no condone this attempt at anarchy." Devin said, standing. "I shall take my leave…"

"I don't think you understand, Mr. DelVante." Kimberly said as a door behind her opened and four muscle-bound thugs moved to ring the Vampire. "Since you have chosen not to join us, I can't let you leave here alive." The woman giggled. "Or Undead, to be politically correct."

It took the vampire thugs only a few minutes to subdue the DelVante Vampire. After Devin was carried from the council room, five men in expensive suits silently came into the room.

"I warned you that the DelVantes would not agree with your plans." Morgan McKenna, the apparent ringleader of the group, said. "They believe that the Isis woman is the one who will give the Vampires equality and will not go against the family."

"No matter." Kimberly was blindly staring at the hardwood table underneath her hands. She looked up and smiled at the vampires in front of her. "I don't need the soft DelVantes. I already have the strongest of the Vampire Covens with me."

""

"Does it do anything but eat and sleep?" A very sleepy Neville asked on Monday. "I swear that I haven't had more than three hours of sleep this weekend…"

"It gets better, I think…" Ian said. Each of the A-MED teachers had taken an egg alongside their students. Obviously their weekend was not much better. Ian's egg had hatched a brindled calico, which he named, Mirage. "I can't remember."

Once the initial flurry of new life had died down, the students had met the harsh reality of owning Dreadens. It was hard work.

Rachael was just finishing feeding her little platinum beauty that she had named Mercury. She and Mercury gave identical yawns; Rachael's over a half full bowl of raw meat, Mercury's from what was quickly becoming his favorite perch on Rachael's shoulders with a tail firmly wrapped around his owner's neck. Rachael looked up from piling food on her plate, "It does get better. After Christmas Break we will be able to start training them, and they'll have learned to speak to us."

"Speak??" Harry looked up from feeding his Dreaden, a solid black male with white markings on his head in the shape of antlers. Harry had named the little boy Prongs.

"Telepathically." Kay expanded, still not capable of sentences. Her Dreaden was female. She was a calico with black tiger stripes; Kay had named her Molly.

"That's the coolest part." Courtney had taken to sitting at the Gryffindor table. Her Dreaden was a sky blue female with white splotches all over her. Courtney had aptly named her Cloudy. "They use pictures projected into your mind. They don't actually speak. But they do understand almost the entire English language."

Courtney's Cloudy had been the last Dreaden to hatch. By Sunday, everyone older than a Fifth Year had a baby Dreaden and Hagrid had a small Wyer of about thirty unbonded hatchlings. For the next few weeks, Care of Magical Creatures would consist of the younger students helping Hagrid with the Wyer.

"But we have to train them before we try to get them to carry messages," Rachael told the table. "Otherwise they will just play with the parchment, not know where to go, or loose the Message. Really any number of things." Rachael petted Mercury's head and kissed his little muzzle. "They are only little babies."

"Miss Isis?" The voice of Victor Krum caused conversation to stop. "May I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Is there something wrong with Quaffle?" Rachael asked, referring to Victor's Dreaden who was the exact color of the Quiddich ball.

"Can we talk in private?" Victor asked looking pointedly at the table.

Hermione frowned as the two walked away.

"Don't worry, 'Mione." Ginny said, noticing her friend's look. "He probably just needs help with his… umm…"

"Quiddich!" Jessica jumped in. "He probably needs another referee for one of the games."

"Or help with the tryouts." Neville said picking up their train of thought. "They're this weekend aren't they?"

"Bloody Hell! I completely forgot!!" Ron exclaimed as, as one being, he and Harry jumped away from the table and ran for the door.

"Stupid registration sheets!" Harry's voice trailed behind him.

"Don't you guys need to turn that stuff in?" Neville asked.

Jessica turned toward Neville, not a hard feat he was sitting next to her. "Nope!" she smiled.

"We had ours in first thing last Tuesday." Ginny giggled, noticing Neville's blush.

"Do you know who's trying out?" Kay asked.

"A lot of people, actually." Josh said. "The only Gryffindors coming back from last year are Harry and Ron."

"Coincidentally they are the only two who want to be on the team that have yet to turn in the forms." Stitch said.

""

"Well?" Victor asked the second they were out of earshot.

"Well, what?" replied Rachel.

"Did you ask Hermione about me?" Krum clarified impatiently.

"Do you think I lack tact?" Rachael asked. She held up a hand, "Don't answer that. No I haven't asked her, yet. I need to be careful about this, if she thinks there is something weird about it, she'll lie or she won't answer at all. Have some patience. You've waited two years; you can wait a few more months. It would be impossible for you two to have a relationship any way."

"What!!" Victor asked, outraged.

"Hold your horses, big boy." Rachael replied, putting a placating hand on Krum's shoulder. "What I meant is that you can't have a relationship until she gets out of school. The whole 'Teacher-Student Fraternization" thing."

"I guess that makes sense…" Victor looked closely at Rachael. "What are you going to do about the Weasley boy?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachael asked.

"Everyone but Ronald can see that you have feelings for the boy." Victor replied. "No offence meant, but you are quite transparent."

"Thanks, a girl loves to hear she's transparent." Rachael said sarcastically. "As long as I don't act on my feelings and try to stay as far away from Ron as possible."

Victor snorted, "You take two classes with the boy and you teach a class that he is in, the distance is very short between you two."

Rachael ignored him, "And as long as he remains oblivious, I'll be fine. And should you be condemning me? You were just planning to exactly that…"

Victor laughed, "There is a bet going on among your friends and some of the students on when you two will get together." He informed her. "My bet is for the Christmas Holidays, don't disappoint me, friend."

Rachael looked after the man as he walked away. "Who the hell is in on this pot?" she wondered.

""

By the end of the week, the people of Hogwarts were getting into a rhythm with their Dreadens. Almost all of the older students and the teachers were becoming experts of the catnap.

Soon it was time for Quiddich Tryouts. Hermione, Neville, and most of the Teachers of A-MED were enlisted to take care of the baby Dreadens during the Tryouts.

"This is a waste of time!" many of the Slytherins complained, loudly.

Harry and Ron secretly agreed. Not that they would ever tell the Slytherins.

"Thank you all for coming." Victor started.

"Like we had a choice." Someone muttered from the back.

"Any school's goal is preparing you for the real world in the career fields that you chose, and I think that all aspects of everything you do here should reflect what happens in the magical world. Even Quiddich." Victor appraised the faces around him. "From now on teams will not only have a Captain, they will have a Coach and Trainers. The team structure and practices will mirror as closely as possible what a real Quiddich team goes through on a daily basis."

"How will you choose the Coaches and Trainers?" one of the Ravenclaws wanted to know.

"Well, we currently have many former professional Quiddich players on staff at Hogwarts and as for the Trainers, they shall be chosen from students with enough common sense to know when a player is pushing themselves too hard or not hard enough." Krum said. "The Trainers will also go through training as far as what normally consists of a Trainer's job."

"Will there be tryouts for the trainers?" Hermione had asked the question from where she sat in the bleachers. "Do they have to be interested in actually playing?"

"You do not have to want to play to be a trainer." Victor said. "Sign ups for Trainers will be posted in the Great Hall on Monday. And now without further ado, I shall wish to start tryouts."

Tryouts were easy. Mostly they consisted of putting the new players in different positions until Victor decided where they could be put, if anywhere. After that, sets of Chasers, Beaters and Keepers were put together in scrimmages; the mock teams trying to score thirty points.

The potential Seekers were put to chasing a magiced Snitch. The ball was slightly larger and easier to see than a regulation Snitch.

"Harry Potter!" Krum called after about six chases. When Harry flied over, Victor told him, "How about you sit out the next few chases, let the other players have a chance at catching the Snitch."

When Harry came to sit next to Rachael and the others, Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

"He told me to stop catching the Snitch." Harry's puzzled face was priceless.

Rachael laughed out loud, "I've been told something like that before!"

"Ha!! I remember that. First grade!" Kay laughed as well.

"I thought you were trying to show off," Janessa said, "The look on your face was so awesome when Miss Gerhardt told you to stop answering questions and let us have a try. It was a unique combination of confusion and anger."

"Which led to Rachael asking 'Why the heck do I have to stop my learning just because you say so?'" Kay told everyone else. "She was so mad."

"I was not mad! Indignant, maybe. Not mad." Rachael sniffed. "That lady pissed me off! She kept moving up grades and trying to lump us together with the other kids! The woman didn't understand that we were grades ahead of everyone else. Haven't you guys had a teacher that you just want to smack?"

"Yes!" Hermione snapped and then looked surprised at her outburst "I mean…"

"Hey don't hold back on our account." Harry said, a smile on his face. Victor and the Snitch forgotten, "Tell us how you really feel about Professor Trelawney."

Hermione blushed and refused to say a word. Thankfully, she was saved a minute later by Krum's whistle.

"Thank you all for coming to the tryouts. The lists will be posted in the common rooms on Tuesday." Krum announced.

"So how'd you think you guys did?" Rachael looked over the tired Gryffindors.

"Horrible…" Came Ron's dejected voice. "I only stopped two balls."

"That's two more than any of the other Keepers…" Rachael offered. She had been secretly watching Ron's performance. "You just have to stop being afraid that the Quaffle will hit you. Hey Harry!" Rachael called the boy over. Ginny came with him. "Why don't you try throwing a Quaffel at Ron every once in a while?"

"What?!?" Ron yelled.

"Yah! When I first started playing, I was a Keeper. The coach got angry because I flinched every time the ball came at me. He finally had the entire team throw Quaffles at me the whole practice. I haven't been afraid to get hit since." Rachael laughed. "You should have seen the bruises."

"I have pictures!" Kay said. "I'll bring them down to the common room so we can look at them while we feed the monsters."

"Don't you dare!" Rachael had stopped laughing. "If you bring down those pictures, I'll bring down my albums… Starting with the baby years."

"What pictures?" Kay joked and winked at the others. Harry and the others were in for an interesting evening.

""

"I don't feel comfortable executing this plan with the information we have now." Morgan confided in Kimberly. "What we need is someone that can get close to the boy and his friends without rising suspicions."

Kimberly smiled. "I agree, Mr. McKenna. But I do not have the resources at the moment. All f the followers for the Order are above school age."

Katelyn looked over at her mother. "May I go, Mother?"

"Absolutely not!" Kimberly snapped.

"Do you not love me enough to let me help you?" the girl asked, manipulating her mother the way Kimberly manipulated the people of the Order.

"I love you too much to send you into enemy territory…" Kimberly started in a placating voice.

"You let other people have all the fun!" Katelyn screamed, hitting the table. "I think you don't appreciate me! I think you don't love me!!" the nicnacks around the room began to tremble with Katelyn's fury. "I think you don't want me to have any fun!"

"Sweetling, that's not true…" Kimberly watched as a pitcher of water exploded by Morgan's hand. "I just can't risk…"

"I'll tell Daddy!!!" Katelyn screamed and made for the door.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Kimberly yelled at her daughter. "if you want to go to Hogwarts and spy on Harry Potter, I'll let. But, you have to let some protection go with you."

Katelyn pouted before saying, "Two men… I choose." She smiled and skipped out of the room to pack.

"Why do you put up with her tantrums." Morgan asked Kimberly calmly when he could hear the child in her room. "if a fledgling was so insubordinate, we vampires would just kill it…"

"I have to keep the child happy and on our side…" Kimberly glared at the door where her child had left a few moments ago, pure malice in her voice. "She is the one we will have to sacrifice to bring the Dark Lord back. If we do not have her, we have nothing!

"I can't wait to have the brat out of my hair!!"

""

A/N: Ooooooh…. Mommy's even more evil than her daughter…

So for this chapter's chat topic, the question is:

Who do you think is the evil mastermind behind everything?

It could be Katelyn, or Kimberly, or another character all together… Maybe the Dark Lord himself?????

Tell me what you think, about the story and the Chat Topic…

Hugz and Eeeeevillll!!!! Chocolate Bunnies.

StarrSpark


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP Universe. I'm just borrowing it for a bit… do please don't sue…

A/N: At the moment I don't have much to say… Except that your fearless writer is a bit less fearless than normal. College starts in less than two week and I am running on nervous energy.

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Ch. 11)

""

"Of course, Mrs. Malabo. I believe that any magical child, no matter how old should have a chance at formal schooling." Dumbledore smiled dreamily at Kimberly. "My only concern is your daughter's bodyguards…"

"What is the matter with them?" Kimberly smiled back at the old man in front of her.

"I'm afraid that I cannot condone bringing in Vampires to the school. The parents are still in an uproar about some of my teaching choices this year," Dumbledore explained. "They would, how do the Americans put it? 'Flip out' if I were to allow Vampires into the school."

"Do you have a bias against the Vampire Covens?" Kimberly asked coolly.

"Personally, I do not." Dumbledore leaned forward. "But the parents still remember the days when family members just disappeared, only to show up again, undead or otherwise. That, and the fact that Vampires allied themselves for the most part with Voldemort."

"If that is the case, I guess I will have to hire human protection for my child." Kimberly said with a bit of a sneer.

"Forgive my asking, but why does your daughter need any extra protection?" Dumbledore spread his hands, indicating the castle. "Hogwarts has some of the best protective charms that can be put on a structure this size, and we have been layering on top of these spells for centuries."

"Not every spell is break proof…" Kimberly replied. "One of your current students proved that when he faced the Dark Lord, many times in fact. I do not want to risk anything happening to my daughter, she is quite precious to me."

"Why do you feel that you need to go though these precautions?" Dumbledore asked. "And why are you deciding to send Katelyn here now… she will most likely be put in the Seventh Year."

"My new job as the head of the Malabo Corp. answers each of your questions." Kimberly leaned back and crossed her legs. "When my husband died last year, I had to either sell the company or become the president of it. Until last year I taught Katelyn, myself. But with all that I need to focus on with M.C. I can't provide adequate teaching in the form of myself as the teacher. So Hogwarts is the next best thing."

"And the need for Body guards?" Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow.

"My late husband did not get into business to make friends. As a consequence, he often stepped on people's feet, so to say…" Kimberly smiled, "Obviously, I am trying to straighten the company and placate many of our competitors. I am sad to say that it is a long road that has no real end in sight." She shrugged.

"If your daughter is in such danger, do you think I should subject the other students to the same dangers?" Dumbledore said.

"I am willing to hire security for the school…" Kimberly purred.

"No need, Mrs. Malabo. I suspect we'll be seeing your daughter in the coming weeks?" Dumbledore signed a paper on his desk and handed it to Kimberly along with the supply list and rules for Hogwarts.

"Of Course."

""

Near the beginning of September, the A-MED classes split up again into the individual elements. Somewhere in mid- October the Dreadens began to shed, causing Professor McGonagall to run into the Great Hall one morning, in her nightgown.

"Professor Isis!!!!" she cried frantically, her Dreaden held at arms length in front of her. "There is something wrong with Martini!!!"

Rachael looked at the obviously content Martini. He purred as he rubbed his head on Minerva's thumb. "I don't see anything wrong with him…" Rachael said as she took the solid black Dreaden from McGonagall and gave the little boy a once-over. "There are no broken bones, he isn't uncomfortable at all…" She wiped a patch of hair from her hand.

"There!!! He's shedding!!!" McGonagall's eyes and voice held more than a hint of panic.

Rachael laughed. "He's supposed to do that, Minerva. They will shed twice before the fur begins to harden into scales. And even then he'll still have a good amount of fur on him."

"So it's normal?" the woman asked, hesitant.

"It's just like with a rhino's horn, made of fur…" Rachael handed Martini back to Minerva. "Just use a bit of water on your hand and pet him, the water will catch the loose hairs and he'll definitely enjoy the petting."

McGonagall went back upstairs to change before the bells rang for class to begin, her fear ended.

""

"Today, class, we are going to learn about totems." Courtney sat on a rock by the lake, the class had moved back to its original place. "Totems are pieces of jewelry that are shaped in the form of a witch or wizard's Totem Animal. Usually, a totem is made in the form of a ring, but sometimes people have necklaces or bracelets made."

Both Courtney and Rachael showed their Totem Rings. Rachael's was a running silver wolf with a sapphire eye. Courtney's ring was a golden tiger with emerald eyes.

"How do you know what your Totem Animal is?" Ron asked.

"Well, there are two common ways, the Eastern and the Western." Courtney looked at Rachael. "You know more about I than I do…"

"Umm… how do I put this…" Rachael sat on the ground, playing with a puddle in front of her while she thought of the phrasing. "The Western method, it consists of learning a quite complicated spell. The completed spell takes the form of your totem. It's really an ineffective way to find your totem. You have to study for… how long is it? Weeks, sometimes months…"

"Professor Isis?" Harry said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" Rachael looked up, startled.

"You're rambling…" Harry said.

"Oh… He he. Sorry. Where was I?" Rachael asked. "Right, I remember… the spell that is most widely used is the Patronus Charm. Where on the other side of the Atlantic…"

"Professor Isis, some of us already know how to do a Patronus Charm." Ron raised his hand and said.

"Really?" Courtney leaned forward. "Who. Come on stand up id you can create a full-bodied Patronus!" she said excitedly.

Harry and Ron along with Luna stood up immediately. Draco stood more reluctantly.

"Can we see them?" Courtney asked.

"If you show us yours, we'll show you ours!" Rachael was practically bouncing. "I could make it for a grade, Mr. Malfoy." Rachael said to Draco's scowl.

Harry, Ron and Luna had already pulled out their wands. At the some time all three of them said, "_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry's stag burst from the tip of his wand as usual, but it took Ron and Luna two more tries to pull off their terrier and rabbit Patronuses.

"Well Mr. Malfoy?" Rachael asked.

"Could I maybe show you after class, Professor?" Draco asked, his trademark scowl had turned into a look of pain.

"Why?" Rachael asked. "You can't possibly be ashamed of your patronus?"

Draco's face turned pink.

"Come on, there's nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone laughs I will take twenty points from their houses." Rachael gave the assembled students a stern look, the closest she ever came to a glare.

Draco rolled his eyes to where Ron and Harry stood, the looks on their faces told him that they would risk forty points if they found his patronus even giggle-worthy. He looked to Rachael with one last pleading look and said "_Expecto Patronum._" The bluish-white mist that came out of his wand collected to become a small ferret.

There were a few moments of silence before Harry and Ron burst out in uncontrolled guffaws. Draco just dissolved his patronus and sat, trying to become invisible, die or a combination of the two.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! Stop laughing this instant!!" Rachael said sternly. When Ron and Harry did not obey her order she stood, "Twenty points each from Gryffindor!!" when this did not stop the two boy's uncontrollable laughter she frowned, "Detention, then…" Harry and Ron continued, tears in their eyes. "For a week!"

Harry and Ron made no tries to stop their laughter.

"Two weeks then!" Rachael strode through her students and grabbed Harry and Ron by the back of their robes, this stopped the unending laughter and both Harry and Ron looked at their teacher.

"We are going to have LONG talk about respecting your fellow students!" Rachael was madder than anyone in Hogwarts had ever seen her. "I just don't understand this animosity between your houses!" She dropped Ron and Harry back on the ground before actually glaring at the two boys and leaving the class.

""

A/N: Sorry if Draco's Patronus isn't a Ferret… it's just funnier this way. And I think that this "ferrety problem" can work in the story… I'm not sure…

Also sorry that I didn't post in the past few weeks… college takes a lot of time. Who knew? Ha ha!!

Hugz and Chocolate Bunnies writing papers,

Starr Spark


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… but I wish I owned Ron…

A/N: Posts will be really erratic from now until… X-Mas, I think… Maybe later. I am trying to juggle college, friends, homework, and my fanfics. Sometimes the fanfics will have to be put aside for class and homework… sorry!!!

I haven't given up on this. There are too many things that I want to happen for me to drop this fic…

""

Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students

(Ch. 12)

""

"Wait a minute… Rachael actually yelled?" Hermione asked the two boys who had raised their teacher's ire. "We are talking about Rachael Isis, right?"

"Yes…" Harry sighed; the group was on their way to Potions.

"The Rachael Isis who teaches Water Defense?" Hermione asked, unbelieving.

"Yes." Harry said shortly.

"The Rachael who is taking classes with us, this next class, in fact?" Hermione continued.

"Yes, Hermione." Harry said, a bit loudly.

"Oh…" Hermione stalled. She looked over at Ron, who had been dead silent since the A-MED class outburst. "What are you going to say to her?"

Ron stared ahead of him, a frown on his face.

""

"Will you PLEASE just leave me alone?!?!" Rachael had made her way to the Teacher's lounge on the second floor before realizing where she was.

"Oh, but dear! Your aura is so clouded with confusion and angst! I must read your future…" Professor Trelawney, latching onto Rachael the second she stormed into the lounge, was not satisfied that Rachael wanted to be left alone. "Something terrible could be underway!"

"If you don't back off, I'm going to smack you!" Rachael glared and turned to walk away, only to run smack into Snape.

"Why aren't you in my class?" he asked.

"Why aren't _you_ in your class?" Rachael bit back. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was looking for you…" Snape sneered.

"Ya found me." Rachael cocked an eyebrow.

Snape cocked one of his own eyebrows and stared down at Rachael. He glared at her and replied, "Please do not try to skip my classes…"

"Rachael! What the Hell!!!!" Courtney burst into the room. "First you give Harry and Ron detention! Then you shake them by the back of their necks! And THEN you leave me in the middle of class? What's gotten into you?!?"

Rachael just looked between the two teachers and screamed. "Mother Humper!!!!" she left the room without a backward glance.

"What's up with her?" Remus came into the room after just narrowly avoiding being run over.

He was met with stunned silence. That is until Professor Trelawney looked over at the other professor with wide eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What?" Lupin asked.

"The full moon is the day after tomorrow, Professor Isis is getting testy, and the Headmaster told all of us that a Werewolf would be on staff this year…" Trelawney went about gathering thins in the room, completely missing the looks of disbelief plastered on everyone's faces. "We must ready to protect the children from a rampaging Werewolf!!!"

"But, Si—"

Professor Trelawney interrupted Lupin. "Severus! Do you have some left over Wolfbane Potion from the last time we had a Werewolf on staff? No? Well, I must start on protection charms this instant!" Trelawney left the room shouting over her shoulder, "Inform my students that class is cancelled for the next two days!!!"

"Oy," Courtney said. "Is that one off her rocker, or what?"

"I'll go see what I can do…" Remus left the room after Sibyl.

""

Rachael stormed into the Potions lab with a glare that put every Slytherin and even Snape to shame. For a minute, her gaze fell on poor Neville and the boy almost peed himself.

"Awww… is the ickle professikins angwry??" Pansy snickered.

"Pansy!" Draco looked over at his fellow Slytherin. "I can't even begin to tell you how immature you are being!"

Kay's eyebrows shot up into the bangs, "Well that came from left field…"

"It seems Rachael has made a friend." Janessa commented.

Rachael just shot the two girls a look that said, 'Not another word!!' and sat at her assigned workstation. She pulled out her potion ingredients and, without a word to Ron, began the days' assignment.

"Umm… Rachael?" Ron asked a few minutes later.

Rachael turned her eyes to her potion partner, not saying a word.

"I was wondering what we should bring to detention, tomorrow?" Ron called himself ten kinds of idiot and he could hear Harry doing the same thing at the next workstation. "I-I mean, you weren't really serious about giving us detention… were you??" Ron asked rather hopefully.

Rachael looked at Ron like he had just grown another head. "Why yes, Mr. Weasley, I am quite serious about your detention. If you or Mr. Potter make any other attempts to worm your way out if it, I will simply have to add another week." Rachael said sweetly. "As to what you should bring… I think you should be prepared with anything that might possibly help you two."

Without another word, Rachael put a stopper into the vile in her hands and put it on Snape's desk. She gathered her things and left the room.

""

Dinner that night was a strained affair. Especially at the Gryffindor Table. Hermione, Kay, Ginny and the rest of the girls, having been filled in on what was quickly becoming known as the 'Ferret Fiasco,' were not talking to Harry or Ron.

"I can't believe you were so crude!" Hermione had scolded Ron and Harry.

"C'mon, Hermione… It's Draco." Ron replied. "The git who has made our lives hell for years!"

"Be that as it may, there is no more Voldemort or Lucius to put you three against each other!" Hermione opened a book and shoved it between herself and the boys.

"And he saved Mum in the final battle." Ginny pointed out. "Or did you conviently forget that little fact, Ron?"

"Doesn't mean he still isn't a bloody git…" Harry sulked.

""

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short… but I don't have enough ideas for Harry and Ron's detentions. You know what that means!?!?!?! Another contest-like thing-y!!!!! Everyone ready???

Give me some ideas on what Rachael should do to the boys in her detentions… the next few chapters will be chock full of your suggestions so start typing!!!!

You don't even have to be a return reader, just send me your ideas! I'm sure you guys will give me something worth wile!!

Ready??

Set???

GO!!!!!!!!

Hugz and Chocolate Bunnies!!

Starr Spark.


End file.
